


ETNUARY

by Dede42



Series: ETNuary [1]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 25,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dede42/pseuds/Dede42
Summary: This is the ETNuary of the various YouTubers from Escape the Night!
Relationships: Joey Graceffa/Daniel Preda, The Disco Dancer | Colleen Ballinger & Erik Stocklin
Series: ETNuary [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588939
Comments: 146
Kudos: 12





	1. ETNUARY: COLLEEN, THE KING!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Well, I decided to jump on the ETNuary bandwagon along with my other AO3 writers. Now, this is based on my view on Season 4, and please be kind in the comments as this is just what I think is what happened during the season.
> 
> Onward!

**ETNUARY: COLLEEN, THE KING!**

*****

When Colleen accepted the invite to go to the mission to save the town of Everlock, she hadn’t known that she was pregnant, and it was after she died that she discovered that she’d been pregnant. She’d been furious with Joey for getting her killed, and when she found herself face-to-face with him after being freed from a display case in the Museum of the Dead, she’d been all ready to haul off and hit him.

Colleen _had_ resisted the impulse, but hadn’t believed Joey when he insisted that he and Bretman had been there to save her and others who had been killed off during the past three years, and she hadn’t been thrilled to see Ro, given that she had played a large part in her death inside the Maiden of Madness.

Colleen hadn’t told anyone while they were trapped in the museum, but she was having memories of her life of being married and having a son named Flynn. She wasn’t sure if it was because of the change of persona she’d been given by the Collector, because of the museum itself, or that she was being given a glimpse of what she could’ve had if things had turned out different.

Colleen had been happy when she was reunited with Mortimer and didn’t believe Joey when he insisted that Mortimer had betrayed the survivors by helping free the Carnival Master, and yet, when Joey had given her some of his coins, she had been touched on an emotional level. Because of this, she actually started to forgive Joey for what happened in Everlock.

Colleen continued to work on mending fences with Joey during the events at the museum, including pulling Excalibur from the stone to kill the Black Knight and being king for an hour, and wasn’t thrilled when she was voted into the final death challenge to go up against the Minotaur. Even though Matt had helped a lot, she had lost because of Nikita, and she ended up dying a second time.

Colleen thought she was suppose to end up in hell, but instead, she found herself heading toward a strange green light that seemed to be made out of liquid – only to have her way blocked by a flash of blue light that resolved into a blue man.

Colleen was surprised when the man told her that he was a Genie and that he was fulfilling a wish that was made to bring her back to live – and the next thing she knew, she was back in the museum lobby. She hadn’t counted on being grabbed by a female pirate, but was glad to be reunited with her friends, although she was a bit miffed at having died…again.

This time, Colleen hadn’t blamed Joey since she knew that it was _very_ unlikely that he’d voted for her since he had put his own name into the voting pile after choosing to save Alex, Bretman, Nikita when they had been captured by the Minotaur. She was sad to learn that Alex was killed by the pirates, and it hurt her heart to see Ro end up becoming dino food for a pair of raptors.

Colleen realized that trusting the Sorceress help them was a mistake when the evil woman got back her staff and, for a short time, killed the Collector with the intent of taking control of the museum. She hadn’t been thrilled to see the return of Hightower, one of the killer clowns from Everlock, the Tall Man, and a horned man that she figured was the Carnival Master.

Colleen learned from Joey that the other monsters that’d been brought to the museum by the Collector were monsters that he’d been up against before: Lucy was the daughter of the Carnival Master, both the blue harpy and the vampire were from the Victorian mansion, and Sam had been the guardian of the 1920s house.

Although not thrilled to being chased around by bad guys, Colleen had been thrilled when they had managed to trap the monsters and had been able to defeat the Collector in order to get the final key. She did have to drag Joey away from a large strange box that’d been next to the Cosmic Sphere, and had been delighted when he’d been able to open a jar and freed their dead friends.

Colleen hadn’t been sure, but she thought she’d seen the faces of Justine, Tim, DeStorm, Tana, Gabbie, Alex, and Ro among them. She didn’t understand why Joey hadn’t left the museum with her and Bretman, but she was worried that it had something to do with the strange box.

Colleen was glad to be alive, and was shocked to learn that when Bretman used the Cosmic Sphere to free their friends and get them back to the living world, the timeline had been changed, and everyone, family and friends included, had thought she and those who had been at the 1920s house, the Victorian Mansion, and in Everlock had been missing due to being kidnapped.

Colleen had to get used to the fact that everyone thought she’d been missing for nine months, instead of being dead, and she’d been promised by the Society Against Evil that they would do everything that they could to figure out what had happen to Joey and what the box that had been with the Cosmic Sphere really was.

Colleen, however, did use her new lease on life to _finally_ getting married to Erik, and she eventually did have her son Flynn. She hoped that Joey would return, especially for the sake of Daniel, and that no one would have to go through hell to find and save him this time.

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._


	2. ETNUARY: ANDREA BROOKS THE FIXER…SORTOF?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to ETNuary!
> 
> This is a month-long event that a number of AO3 authors are taking part in, and this is the next chapter. Onward!

**ETNUARY: ANDREA BROOKS THE FIXER…SORTOF?**

*****

WhenAndrea Brooks accepted the invite to attend a dinner party to a house that was apparently locked in the 1920s, and had been given the persona of a Fixer, she thought it would be neat party to do a video about later on and had done research for the persona.

She had learned that a Fixer was generally a man who cleaned up messes and/or stole money for the mob, and she went a different direction with being more a fashion fixer with a dark coven-like flair. She’d been nervous when she arrived at the party and saw the other guests in their own personas, feeling like she hadn’t done well, but felt pleased when Joey complimented her on her outfit.

Andrea had found the house to be amazing and the party was fun, given that she was able to spend time with her best friend Tim, but it all took a scary turn for the worst when Shane ended up coughing blood, and she learned that there was a cure that needed three keys to access it. She wished that she was better at riddles and math when she, Tim, Sierra, and Justine worked on opening a book to get one of the keys.

Andrea’s world was turned upside-down when Shane died and she learned that he had been the member of a secret society known as the Society Against Evil. She hadn’t wanted to stay and was all for leaving – when the car that’d brought her there in the first place was destroyed. As much as she didn’t want to die, she didn’t want to remain trapped in the 1920s either, and did what she could to help her friends figure out clues to find the first of four artifacts that were needed.

Andrea admittedly did struggle with the clues, but felt she had done a good job to find a book that was needed, but it clearly wasn’t enough since she was voted into what was known as a final death challenge, and when she had to choose someone to be her partner, she had considered choosing her best friend Tim.

Instead, Andrea chose Justine and it was during the challenge that she regretted this choice, not because she thought Justine was deliberately messing up the challenge, but that the stress was making it hard for the blonde to focus on the three parts of the challenge.

Yes, Andrea did end up dying, but she didn’t blame anyone except for the evil hidden within the house, and she chose not to blame Joey, for she was sure that he hadn’t known what was going to happen at the party.

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Andrea Brooks is done. I'll see you all later. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	3. ETNUARY: JC CAYLEN, HIPPIE TO THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to ETNuanry!
> 
> It's time for Jc to take the stage of this month-long event. Onward!

**ETNUARY: JC CAYLEN, HIPPIE TO THE END**

*****

WhenJc Caylen got the invite to the Everlock mission, he chose to go as the hippie, which he figured that he was already halfway there with his laid back attitude. He thought that it would be cool to _actually_ time travel, and he was a bit curious of where Joey had been for the past year after his disappearance.

Jc hadn’t expected to do an _actual_ séance or get possessed by a spirit, but that’s what he and the group did in order to enter the town of Everlock. Although startled by the clown at the entrance, he thought the town was cool, and figured he would just let anything bad come to him while he enjoyed the carnival.

Je really hadn’t expected anything bad to happen, but when Mortimer’s mother was killed in front of them by a killer clown, it became clear to him that nothing was right in the town of Everlock, and that became even clearer when the killer clowns showed up and captured Roi, Colleen, and Joey one right after the other.

Although Jc wasn’t thrilled to be putting his life on the line to save Everlock by finding the artifacts, he was willing to help out as much as possible when it came to looking for clues, outwitting the clowns to get a new song for the first artifact, and he felt sure that he pulled his weight during the disco party to find the combination for the briefcase that had the new song inside it.

Jc had been surprised when he got voted into the first final death challenge of the night, choosing Matt to be his partner just made sense since he knew that the detective was good at puzzles, and when he joked about how messed up it would be if Matt had been the one to vote for him, he really had been joking.

Jc never gave up on his calm attitude, not even when he was tied to the wonder wheel, and even when he saw that he was going to die, he chose not to be resentful of Matt for failing to save him. Yeah, it was a bummer that he ended up being the first to die, especially since he managed to win the second season of _Fight of the Living Dead_ , but he wasn’t going to hold it against anyone.

Well, Jc was bit upset with Joey for getting him into that mess, but he figured that his friend had a good reason, and he hoped that the mission would end without anyone else dying…he hoped.

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's sad that Jc went as early as he did in Season 3, but he retained his humor and remained upbeat even to the very end. I will see you all tomorrow with the next chapter. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	4. ETNUARY: SHANE DAWSON, SAE AGENT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to ETNuary!
> 
> It's Shane Dawson Day! Onward!

**ETNUARY: SHANE DAWSON, SAE AGENT**

*****

When Shane Dawson got the invite to attend a dinner party at a house locked in the 1920s, he also got word from the Society Against Evil that he would need to take a ritual with him in order to seal away the Evil that was hidden inside the house.

Shane had been born a member for the Society Against Evil and had been waiting for his first mission after he’d finished his training months before. He learned from the leaders that his best friend, Joey Graceffa, was being targeted by the Evil, and his mission was to get into the house, find the artifacts, and seal the Evil away with the ritual before anyone had to die.

Shane knew that the mission would be a risky one, especially if the Evil figured out that he was an agent for the Society Against Evil and tried to stop him. But he was going to do the mission, even at the cost of his own life. He got the ritual, he did the research, and he figured out who else was going to the party, letting the SAE leaders know as well.

Shane was admittedly impressed when the 1920s house appeared like magic when he arrived on the grounds for the party, and he could tell why it’d been difficult for the Society Against Evil to find the place at all. He pretended to be there for the party, hung out with the other YouTubers who were attending, and he talked Eva into exploring the place when they had a chance.

Shane could tell that whatever the Evil was doing to Joey was having a negative impact on his friend, and he was determined to save his friends from the Evil. He took a gamble when he confronted Sarah after he and Eva saw her dragging away a dead body, and he knew that he didn’t have much time to find the artifacts.

Shane should’ve realized that he’d been pegged as a member for the Society Against Evil when he took a sip of his drink, finding that it was tasting funny, but he hadn’t, and when he got the telegram and read it, that was when he realized that he was screwed.

Shane knew that he was dying the second that he started coughing up blood and could only watch and listen as his friends worked on trying to save him. He’d felt hopeful when Joe, Eva, and GloZell managed to get one part of the antidote for him, and yet he realized that he wasn’t going to make it or complete his mission.

Shane felt guilty, even after he died, for not telling his friends the truth when he had a chance, and he hoped that the letter that he’d written prior to going to the party would help them stop the evil and finish his mission.

Shane didn’t blame Joey, for he knew that his friend hadn’t _any_ idea of what was hiding in the house, and he hoped that the time would come when the cursed God and his minions would be defeated forever…he hoped.

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shane really did try to fulfill his first mission, he really did. I will see you all tomorrow! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	5. ETNUARY: TIMOTHY DELAGHETTO, MOBSTER AND CONMAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to ETNuary!
> 
> It's Timothy's Day and this is what I came up with for him. Onward!

**ETNUARY: TIMOTHY DELAGHETTO, MOBSTER AND CONMAN**

*****

When Timothy DeLaGhetto got the invite to attend a dinner party in a house that was apparently locked in the 1920s, he first thought that he was being sued, but after reading the invite, he thought this would make for a neat video instead.

Tim was confused about the whole business of not being able to bring anything modern with him to the house, but he took it in stride, figuring that he would be able to describe everything in his next video, and he already knew that he would use an image of him posing like the boy from _Home Alone_ and _Home Alone 2: Lost in New York_ when he put on the aftershave by mistake.

Tim was impressed by the house, really thought that Joey had rented it or something, and he was having a great time – but when Shane started coughing up blood and learned that he’d been poisoned, he was no longer having fun.

Tim really did try to get one of the keys needed to unlock the antidote to save Shane, but he’d been too late, and he felt guilty for failing. He was upset when the time traveling car got blown up, along with his wallet, and he was furious for Justine when she failed to save Andrea from the final death challenge, positive that she’d done it on purpose.

Tim really thought he had done the right thing when he helped put Justine into a coffin and buried her alive, but he later realized that he most likely made a mistake when he saw how Matt was acting when he accidentally killed Sierra during an exorcism, and he regretted going after Justine.

Tim chose to give his life to save Eva when they were playing _Battleship Roulette_ , and he didn’t feel guilty for giving her a chance to live at all. He was happy to be reunited with his late friends in the World between Worlds, and he hoped that what happened at the 1920s house wouldn’t happen again.

Tim wasn’t sure of how he ended up at the Museum of the Dead or why he was now dressed as a conman, only that he did have mixed feelings when he saw Joey, but he didn’t outright blame him either for what happened at the 1920s house or their current situation.

Yeah, Tim would admit to himself that he wasn’t pulling his weight like he did the first time around, but he helped where he could, and the thought that he could end up dying again because of gold, made him upset.

Tim did his best to win the final death challenge, but he lost to DeStorm, who had the nerve to steal his wallet!

When Tim died, he didn’t wind up in hell, but somewhere green and liquidly. Where the heck was he?

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dying because of gold both times, bummer. At least the first time Timothy died, it was because he was giving his life to save Eva's, and I did toss in a bit of a theory that I have concerning what happened to the souls of those who died during the final death challenge.
> 
> If you missed it, you can find another hint back in Colleen's chapter. I will see you all tomorrow! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	6. ETNUARY: NIKITA DRAGUN, TROUBLEMAKER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to ETNuary!
> 
> It's Nikita's turn up to bat, and lets get her day rolling! Onward!

**ETNUARY: NIKITA DRAGUN, TROUBLEMAKER**

*****

When Nikita Dragun got the invite for the mission to the town of Everlock, she just thought that it was going to be a neat party with a 1970s theme and so she chose to come as the Troublemaker for the mission.

When Nikita met up with the others who had been invited, she’d been happy to see Manny, and she really hadn’t expected to do a séance in order to see the entrance to Everlock, much less get possessed by a spirit. She also didn’t expect to be startled by a clown either, and yet when she met Mortimer, she thought she’d found her future boyfriend.

Nikita enjoyed flirting with Mortimer and when Joey got a Jack-in-the-box from the creepy clown, she really thought he should open it. She did regret this decision when killer clowns showed up, killing Mortimer’s mom, other people, and captured Roi, Colleen, and Joey. She figured that this was the real mission to save Everlock after finding a letter on the back of a map that explained about the Carnival Master and the eight artifacts that they would need to find and cleanse.

Nikita did questioned why Joey had brought them all there, specially after the death of Jc in the first final death challenge, but she also worked on proving herself by helping find and cleansing the artifacts, and she even went into a few challenges herself, which she wasn’t too happy about.

Nikita was both upset and understanding when Joey finally told the truth about why they were in Everlock, only felt slightly guilty in shoving Colleen in the Maiden of Madness, and she was thrilled when the Harp of Lazarus was used to bring Matt back from the dead.

Nikita wasn’t too upset when Safiya was killed after voting her into a final death challenge that she won, was upset when Ro was killed by the witches, and she carried the guilt of having to kill Manny in order to get the metal ring needed in order to cleanse the final artifact and get rid of the Carnival Master’s daughter, Lucy.

Nikita was angry when Mortimer betrayed them and freed the Carnival Master from his amber prison, and she _really_ didn’t like getting chased around by zombies. She did help in finding the life stones, was surprised when they brought back two Society Against Evil agents that had put Joey on this mission in the first place, and she was glad when the two agents fought and killed the Carnival Master.

When Nikita learned that a blue stone that had been in the chest of the late Carnival Master could be used to bring back their dead friends, she agreed with Joey and Matt to join the Society Against Evil so that they could have access to the resources needed in order to save all of their fallen friends.

Although she knew that Joey didn’t want to bring anyone from outside of the Society on the mission, Nikita chose to invite Bretman, and she did lie a little by saying that it was a party and not a mission to Purgatory to rescue a bunch of dead YouTubers. She was disappointed when the portal to the Museum of the Dead closed behind Joey and Bretman, leaving her and Matt behind, and she was regretting bringing Bretman in on the mission when she and Matt did travel to the museum thanks to a magic stone.

Nikita wasn’t too disappointed to see that Mortimer had been turned to stone, although she was surprised to learn from Joey of how helpful Mortimer had been, and when it came to the Gorgon and the Minotaur, she was _so_ focused on winning, that she didn’t really feel any guilt when she deliberately destroyed Colleen’s chances of winning.

Nikita did regret inviting Bretman when she saw just how serious the situation in the museum was, and she did what she could to help her friends before the magic wore off, returning her to the land of the living. She was glad when Bretman and Colleen managed to come back with the help of the Cosmic Sphere, after freeing their fallen friends from the soul jar, and she was alarmed to learn that Joey had stayed behind.

Nikita was pleased to see that when the Cosmic Sphere was used to unlock the soul jar, all of their fallen friends had been restored to life, changing the timeline and erasing their deaths so that everyone believed that they had been kidnapped instead.

Nikita didn’t know why Joey would remain in the museum or for what reason, but she was going to help the Society Against Evil find Joey and rescue him, no matter what.

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nikita has strength, skills, but her tendency to be a mean girl can be annoying at times, I will admit it.
> 
> I'll see you all tomorrow with the next installment of ETNuary. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	7. ETNUARY: TEALA DUNN, SUPER SPY…RIGHT?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome to ETNuary!
> 
> It's day seven and today is Teala Day! Onward!

**ETNUARY: TEALA DUNN, SUPER SPY…RIGHT?**

*****

When Teala Dunn got the invite to go on the mission to save the town of Everlock, she’d been intrigued to see if the town really was locked in the 1970s, and so she thought it would be cool if she went as a super spy for the mission.

Teala really thought it would all just be for fun, and so she hadn’t really expected to take part in a séance, get possessed by a spirit, or really find a town locked in the year 1978. She really did have fun at the carnival…at least until the killer clowns showed up after Joey opened a Jack-in-the-box that a creepy clown had given him.

Teala had been shocked to learn from the letter on the back of a map about the Carnival Master and the artifacts that they would need to find and cleanse in order to defeat him, plus the whole matter that someone would have to die each time in order to cleanse the artifacts before sunrise and before the Carnival Master got freed from his amber prison.

Teala did wonder why Joey had invited them all, more so after Jc was killed during the final death challenge that he and she had been voted into, and she suspected that the reason she was voted for was due to the fact that clearly someone in the group thought that she wasn’t pulling her weight or being helpful with the mission by finding clues.

Teala really did try to prove herself, especially after the death of Roi, and failed being a team leader during a challenge. She hadn’t been surprised when she was voted into her second final death challenge, or that Ro had been voted for as well, and while she didn’t want Ro to die, she didn’t want to die either.

Teala was upset when she ended up dying and was annoyed that Joey had tricked her into going on that mission, but she was dead and there was nothing she could do about it, right?

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teala might not had what it took to be a super spy, but she was able to help to an extent, like finding the Lazarus box, and it's sad that she wasn't able to prove herself more.
> 
> I will see you all tomorrow! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	8. ETNUARY: JUSTINE EZARIK, INTO THE UNKNOWN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome to ETNuary and it's Justine Day!

**ETNUARY: JUSTINE EZARIK, INTO THE UNKNOWN**

*****

When Justine Ezarik first got the invite to attend a dinner party at a house that was apparently locked in the 1920s and had been given the persona of the Gambler, she truly thought that it was going to be a cool YouTube party with gambling and a lot of fun.

Justine had truly been surprised when the 1920s house _actually_ appeared like magic right before her eyes and she was glad that she had been sitting in the time traveling car when it appeared. She had enjoyed the party, seeing the house that Joey was living in, and had even enjoyed the dinner itself – until Shane started coughing up blood shortly after getting a telegram that stated that he’d been poisoned.

Justine really had tried to help with the math riddle to get one of the keys to unlock the antidote, she really did, but Shane ended up dying, and she had regretted ever coming to that house. She’d been shocked to learn that Shane had been a member of a secret society known as the Society Against Evil, and she hadn’t wanted to stay in the house after learning that there was an Evil lurking around.

Justine had honestly been alarmed when the car got blown up, trapping her and the others, and while she didn’t want to look for the artifacts, she knew that she had to if she ever wanted to return to 2016. She hadn’t been thrilled when Andrea chose her to be her partner in the final death challenge, especially since she herself _had_ voted for Andrea.

Justine really did tried to overload the ungodly machine, but both the stress and the time limit had made it a big struggle that resulted in the death of Andrea, and she knew that many in the group, especially Tim, clearly thought that she’d let Andrea die on purpose and was in league with the Evil of the house, which she clearly wasn’t.

Justine hadn’t enjoyed doing a séance, especially learning that they would need to find a coffin, but she was glad that Joey believed her and was determined not to vote for her when it was learned that they would need to bury someone alive to get the second artifact. She was all for voting for Tim to go into the coffin, and she hoped that it would be the mobster and not her.

Justine was terrified when she was voted for and her escape attempt did fail, and she refused to blame Joey for what was happening, especially since she saw that he was trying to save her when she was forced into the coffin. She did recall eventually suffocating to death – and then the next thing she knew, she was somewhere else and dressed very differently.

Justine had been shocked to learn that she’d been dead for three years from Joey, who she eventually did believe was there to save them all after learning from a letter on the back of the portrait of the Collector, that if they didn’t get out of the museum before the Armageddon clock struck 6 am, they would all turn into dust, and they would all end up in hell.

Justine did admittedly struggle with one of the challenges, and while she didn’t want to go into a final death challenge and risk dying again, she did convince Joey that, given that her name was already in the voting pile twice by that point, to vote for her and she was determined to come back alive.

Justine didn’t blame Tana when she won the challenge and had to order the Mummy to kill her or Joey since she knew that deep down that he _had_ been there to save them, and to her credit, she chose to go down fighting by stabbing the Mummy repeatedly with a knife she’d managed to grab.

The question now was, why was she in a space that seemed to be made out of green glowing liquid?

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Justine went down fighting during ETN 4, and that alone makes her a hero in my book.
> 
> I will see you all tomorrow! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	9. ETNUARY: ROI FABITO, THE DAREDEVIL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome to ETNuary!
> 
> Yes, it's time for the next chapter and this time it's Roi Day! Onward!

**ETNUARY: ROI FABITO, THE DAREDEVIL**

*****

When Roi Fabito got the invite for the mission to save the town of Everlock, he’d been excited by the prospect, and he even got himself ready as the Daredevil for the mission. Of course, he hadn’t expected to do a séance in order to see the entrance to Everlock or get possessed by a spirit of all things, but that was _exactly_ what happened to all of them.

Roi had been startled by the clown that’d popped out of the curtains that was keeping them from seeing Everlock, but when he saw the town and the carnival, he thought it was the _coolest_ thing he’d ever seen in his life, and that was saying something for sure.

Roi had found the whole place to be really cool and neat, and so he figured that he would enjoy the carnival as it really didn’t seem like anything was wrong. He was thinking that Joey was having them all on about it being a dangerous mission, until he and a few of the others crossed path with a strange gypsy woman, and she hinted that someone dangerous was coming.

Roi realized that they were _definitely_ in serious trouble when Joey opened a Jack-in-the-box and hundreds of killer clowns showed up shortly after one of them killed Mortimer’s mother right in front of them, and he _really_ didn’t like being captured by the killer clowns _twice_.

Roi did work hard to prove himself to the group by working on finding clues and figuring out puzzles the best that he could, even when he had been dying from snake venom. He knew that taking on Nikita’s dare with the Jenga game was dumb, but he’d _really_ wanted to prove to them all that he was the daredevil, and he figured that he proved himself when he ended up knocking over the Jenga tower and was automatically put into the final death challenge.

Roi had been quietly pleased when Nikita had been voted to go into the final death challenge with him, and he had worked hard during the challenge to find all of the pieces, which hadn’t been easy in the slightest.

After he died, Roi did wonder whether Joey had invited him and the others to Everlock to die, and if not, then he figured that Joey had been tricked into bringing them all to Everlock…maybe?

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor, Roi. He did do quite a bit during his short time, and finding that one clue did lead to the discovery of the Lazarus Box and the Harp of Lazarus.
> 
> I will see you all tomorrow with the next chapter! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	10. ETNUARY: SIERRA FURTADO, THE HEIRESS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to ETNuary!
> 
> It's time for Sierra Day! Onward!

**ETNUARY: SIERRA FURTADO, THE HEIRESS**

*****

When Sierra Furtado got the invite to attend a dinner party at a house that was apparently locked in the 1920s and given the persona of the heiress, she figured that it would be a fun YouTube party held by Joey Graceffa and so that was her reason to go.

Sierra was impressed by the house, especially with how it seemed to appear out of thin air, and the party itself was fun. Yeah, it wasn’t lost on her that GloZell and Lele were trying to kiss up to Joey in order to be part of the house, and she thought the bread being served at dinner was the best bread she’d ever tasted.

Sierra was startled when Shane coughed up blood, but she was convinced that this was just a prank, and stuck with the theory, even when Shane ended up dying from the poison. She only started to think she was wrong when first Andrea and then Justine both died. Yes, she did help in burying Justine alive, but at that time she was still clinging to her prank theory.

Sierra did switch to thinking that whoever or whatever was in the house, was targeting the girls, given how many girls had died, and all she really wanted to do was go home back to 2016, especially once all four artifacts had been found.

Sierra had freaked out when she was voted to go into a final death challenge with Matt in order to perform an exorcism to obtain a cross that belonged to a priest trapped in the basement, and she struggled to keep the possessed girl in place while Matt did his part to the best of his ability in order to exorcise the demon.

Sierra wasn’t entirely sure of what happened next, only that one minute, Matt was struggling to put the rosary over her head, getting it tangled with her tiara, and the next thing she knew, she was stiffening up like board as everything with painful and then black.

Yeah, Sierra wasn’t happy that Matt had gotten her kill, and she wasn’t sure if Joey was to blame or not for what happened at the 1920s house.

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sierra, she was a sweet girl and didn't deserve to die like that. I will see you all tomorrow with the next chapter! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	11. ETNUARY: JOEY GRACEFFA, THE SAVANT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to ETNuary!
> 
> It's Joey Day and I ask that you please show him some love, and when you comment, please be polite and respectful since while I know we are all Joey lovers, the hate on his persona for ETN is getting old really fast. Onward!

**ETNUARY: JOEY GRACEFFA, THE SAVANT**

*****

When Joey first had the nightmare, that’s all he thought that it was, a nightmare brought on by stress as he was getting drunk phone calls from his mom…again. But when he had the same nightmare for two weeks straights, that’s when he started to wonder if he was losing his mind.

Joey told Daniel about the nightmare, hoping that by talking about it, he would stop having it, and yet, the nightmare wouldn’t go away. He did research to see if there was any other way to get rid of the nightmare, but nothing he tried worked. Nothing at all.

After about a month, just when Joey thought he was going to lose his sanity, he was visited by Arthur, who had a letter for him, and revealed that the young YouTuber had inherited a house from a distant cousin. He’d been surprised by this, and he also was shocked to learn that the house he’d inherited, it was the same house from his nightmare.

Joey convinced Daniel to see the house with him, even though they couldn’t take anything modern with them, given that the house was apparently locked in the 1920s, and the moment that the house appeared before them, he fell in love with it and the estate itself.

Joey talked Daniel into staying with at the house with him, and that’s what the couple did for a few weeks until Daniel insisted that either one or both of them needed to be at their _real_ house to look after Wolf and Storm.

Joey agreed that Daniel would stay at their home while he remained at the 1920s house until he got the deed, and then they would make arrangements to move to the 1920s house, bringing the dogs with them. Yeah, it was going to be annoying to have to return to 2016 in order to update their YouTube channels and stay in contact with friends and family.

What Joey didn’t tell Daniel was that he was still having the nightmare and that it seemed like the house itself was telling him to invite others there, and he was also feeling like there was something offish about Arthur the butler, Sarah the maid, and Marvin the groundskeeper.

Joey was actually considering the idea of not keeping the house since the nightmare was making it _impossible_ for him to get any sleep, and he was going to tell Arthur just that – when the butler told him that he was going to get the deed very soon, and that changed his mind in a heartbeat.

Joey let Daniel know and he then looked over all the friends he had, deciding who to invite to the party, and while he’d wanted to invite Colleen and Tyler, he knew that it wasn’t possible since Colleen was busy filming her Netflix series and Tyler was busy stuff as well.

In the end, Joey chose to invite Shane, Eva, Oli, Andrea, Sierra, Justine, GloZell, Matt, Lele, and Tim to the dinner party, making sure to give them personas that fitted with the 1920s and made it clear in the invites that they couldn’t bring anything modern with them or else the house would remain invisible to them.

Joey looked forward to the party, but he was also feeling nervous since he was still having the nightmare, and he was sure that if this kept up, he wouldn’t be able to hide the shadows under his eyes with makeup much longer and that his fans would notice that something was wrong.

When the day for the dinner party arrived, Joey took care to choose what he would wear for the party and when Arthur informed him that his guests had arrived just as the sun went down behind the mountains, he went to greet his guests.

Joey thought they had all done a great job in getting the right 1920s attire for their personas, and the party was a hit based on how everyone was having a great time. He had felt a bit awkward when Lele inquired of whether he had a girlfriend, and what made it awkward was that she clearly didn’t know that he was gay, even though he’d posted a coming out video a while back, revealing that he was both gay and dating Daniel at the same time.

It wasn’t lost on Joey that both Lele and GloZell were clearly hoping to get both him and the house, but he acted like he was obvious to their advances and focused on enjoying the party instead. He did feel a bit uneasy when Shane asked him if they could take a look around the house, and, so he thought, managed to talk his friend down as dinner was going to be ready soon.

Joey was planning on giving his friends a tour of the house and the grounds after dinner, and so he considered it to be rude and disrespectful when he saw that Shane and Eva had snuck off. He doubted that Justine was right about them having a make out session, but he did want to know what Shane and Eva had been up to when they finally returned.

Joey was skeptical that Eva had been in the bathroom that whole time and he was honestly curious when Arthur brought Shane a telegram. He did, however, know that something was seriously wrong when Shane began coughing up blood, and he was fearful for his friend’s life when it was discovered that he’d been poisoned.

Joey didn’t want his friend to die and was he was determined to get him the antidote, being successful in finding one of the keys with the help of GloZell and Eva. He was, however, devastated when Shane ended up dying since the other two groups had failed to get the two remaining keys, and he didn’t believe it when GloZell insisted that he was responsible for Shane’s death.

Joey wasn’t sure of who was responsible for Shane’s murder, but he wasn’t about to let whoever it was get away with it. So, when he found the letter, the _last_ thing he expected to find out was that Shane had been a member for a secret order known as the Society Against Evil, that there was an Evil hidden inside the house, or that they would need to find four artifacts before sunrise or else they would be stuck in the 1920s forever.

Joey had _no_ intention of remaining in that house any longer and was determined to get both himself and his friends out of the place – a plan that failed when the time traveling car got blown up right before his eyes, and he knew that meant that they were now trapped and had to find the artifacts in order to seal away the Evil in order to escape the night.

Joey figured that his friends were blaming him for what was happening, and he did feel responsible for inviting them there in the first place, having failed to realize just _how_ evil and _dangerous_ the place was. He hadn’t wanted to vote for any of his friends, but he did, and when Andrea died inside the ungodly machine, he refused to believe that Justine had lost the final death challenge on purpose.

Joey was angry and hurt when Justine got buried alive despite his best efforts to stop that from happening. Who knew GloZell was _that_ strong? And he was fed up with GloZell accusing him all the time of being in league with the Evil, and he was honestly shocked when he was voted into the final death challenge with Lele to play perverse games.

Joey felt like he needed to scrub his brain out after doing the perverse games and when it came to the murder journal, as much as he hadn’t wanted to write the name of _any_ of his friends, he chose to write GloZell’s name since he was pretty sure that she’d voted for him to go into that room.

Joey carried with him the guilt of his friends dying when the artifacts were collected, only to have the ritual itself fail, and then finding and freeing four of the five owners. He should’ve realized that Arthur was behind everything when Vincent revealed the truth, given that it’d been Arthur himself who delivered the letter in the first place about the house.

Joey was soberly glad when he, Oli, and Eva managed to free Arthur’s brother as a way to weaken the Evil enough that the real ritual worked this time, and he made a point of taking the deed to the 1920s house with him to ensure that it wouldn’t fall into the hands of anyone else. He hadn’t expected to meet a member from the Society Against Evil, but when he was asked to hand over the deed to ensure its’ safekeeping, he did so, figuring that they would be able to keep it safer then he could.

Joey didn’t tell anyone about what really happened at the 1920s house, not even Daniel, and he stuck with the cover story that the Society Against Evil came up with to explain away the deaths of Shane, Andrea, Justine, GloZell, Sierra, Matt, Tim, and Lele. He also didn’t tell anyone that he’d been feeling offish since the long night that’d turned out to be three months.

Joey wished he realized sooner that the deed had been tainted with Darkness that festered inside him for a full year before overwhelm him – and he found himself wandering around a dark forest in a completely different outfit that seemed to be Victorian and carrying a lantern. He was feeling like his head was going to split in two as he got closer to a large mansion, and he thought for a few seconds that it was the 1920s house, but it wasn’t.

Joey felt drawn to the mansion and when he did enter, his memories became hazy after the Darkness forced its’ way out of him, and he blacked out. He vaguely recalled being told to think of his still-living friends, writing something, and his next clear memory was of a needle being stabbed into his neck and finding himself chained to an x-pole and surrounded by vampires that were wanting to feed on him and couldn’t since he was bait.

Joey wasn’t entirely sure of how long he was held prisoner by the vampires and chained up with them using some machine to drain his blood, leaving him in _a lot_ of pain and unconscious because of said pain. He wasn’t aware of much between the times that the vampires used the machine to take his blood, and his next clear memory was of being jolted back into consciousness when the machine was used to take his blood once again.

Joey saw familiar people in the ballroom, but he wasn’t sure if they were real or just his imagination, and it was after they fled with the vampires in pursuit, he realized that Liza was chained to an x-pole nearby. He and she worked together to first free him and then her, learning from her that she and the others were invited to the Victorian Mansion and that the invites had his name on them.

Joey was certain that he was being setup and he was determined to get his friends out of the mansion before they would have to go through the hell he’d gone through last year. He and Liza managed to find a stake, a small book, and he used the stake to take out the vampire guard, enabling them to leave the ballroom.

Joey was both glad and disappointed to be reunited with his friends and he made it clear to them all that he hadn’t invited them, and he also made it clear that he didn’t trust Alison since she was a vampire.

Joey was disappointed that they weren’t able to leave by way of the carriages that’d brought his friends there in the first place, and learned from the small book that the mansion was owned by a Sorceress. This Sorceress was responsible for them all being there, had had needed the Darkness that’d been growing inside him for a whole year, and if they didn’t find the gems for the Crown of Oblivion before sunrise, evil would win.

Joey had hoped to find the gems without anyone having to die, but it was clear that there would be final death challenges, and he had to vote for friends to go into the challenges themselves. He felt sorry for Alex after his girlfriend Lauren was the first to die, was very upset when Gabbie won her challenge and chose to save DeStorm over Jesse, and didn’t like having to watch DeStorm get executed after losing a challenge to Alex.

Joey was devastated when Liza was killed when they tried to break the rules of the game, had to deal with extreme guilt over betraying Tana, and was certain he would be sick when Gabbie _literally_ lost her heart after losing a challenge. He was shocked when Alison gave her life to save them from the werewolves, and his guilt grew worst when he failed to save Alex in the final death challenge, just like when he failed to save Lele at the 1920s house.

Joey felt hopeful when he, Tyler, and Andrea managed to get all the gems on the crown, only to have it taken from them by the Sorceress herself, who gloated about how the Society Against Evil have failed to stop her from getting the crown back. He wasn’t thrilled when he realized that he’d been used as a pawn by the Society Against Evil, and he was determined to stop the Sorceress once and for all.

Joey was thrilled when he, Andrea, and Tyler managed to free Riley, the Sorceress’ good half, and when he saw the Sorceress unmoving and the crown nearby, he was _so_ eager to go home, that it didn’t occur to him that this was a trap. He was _so_ focused on grabbing the crown, he didn’t realize that it was a fatal mistake until the Sorceress suddenly opened her eyes, grabbed his right wrist, and then stabbed him in the chest with a knife!

The next few seconds were a blur of pain for Joey as he was forced to the floor by the Sorceress, who stabbed him a second time in the chest with the knife – and the next thing he knew, he was in the World Between Worlds, where he met two Society Against Evil agents, and learned of how he could get his life back and get something that would allowed him to bring back his late friends.

Although he knew that more friends would die, Joey took the agreement, which he signed in his own blood, and took on the mission to save the town of Everlock after being restored to life. He invited a new group of friends to go on the mission with him, hating himself that he was going to have to lie to them about what they would be going to face, and wasn’t expecting to be scared by a clown after using a séance to enter the town of Everlock.

Seeing the carnival, Joey did think at first that there wasn’t anything to worry about and that he was being pranked. That theory went out the window, however, when he got a strange Jack-in-the-box from the clown, and the theory went bye-bye after he opened the box, making it possible for him to sense the evil of the Carnival Master.

Joey didn’t like getting captured by clowns, _twice_ , or having to lie to his friends after a letter was found on the back of a map of Everlock, about why they were there, and worked on finding and cleansing the artifacts instead. He did feel guilty when Jc was the first to die, along with Roi, and later Teala, leading to three artifacts being cleansed.

Joey did have to tell the truth after the three parts needed to cleanse the fourth artifact was found and the vote for the final death challenge called for two males to go into the challenge to get the final piece, and he wasn’t surprised that his friends were angry at him for lying. He was miffed that Colleen thought he was lying after the Strong Man killed Matt when Manny won the challenge, and it hurt him emotionally when he helped shove her into the Maiden of Madness in order to cleanse the fifth artifact.

Joey was amazed when he and Safiya used the Harp of Lazarus to bring Matt back from the dead, which was an honest first for him, and he was feeling more hopeful of their odds, although that hope got dashed when Safiya was murdered right in front of him, Matt, and Ro. He got frustrated when Manny and Nikita were being the mean girls of the group, and he was devastated when Ro was killed by three witches after failing the final death challenge.

Joey was certain that they would be able to go home after the final artifact was cleansed, even though it came at the cost of Manny’s life, and he was honestly blindsided when Mortimer, who’d been helping them with the mission, suddenly betrayed them and used the artifacts to free the Carnival Master from his amber prison.

Joey was pleasantly surprised when he, Matt, and Nikita were able to obtain the three Life Stones and, also using the Harp of Lazarus, were able to bring Jael and Ryu back from the dead, and that Jael was able to kill the Carnival Master. He almost left Everlock when he remembered the stone, and went back for it.

It was when Joey picked up the stone that he fully remembered why he agreed to the mission, this stone was his way of bringing his fallen friends back to life, allowing him to _finally_ redeem himself. He didn’t expect to see the faces of some of the friends whose deaths he’d witnessed, and he nearly dropped the stone when Liza appeared and spoke, saying that he could still save her and the others.

Joey shared this discovery with Matt, Nikita, and even Oli, Eva, Tyler, and Andrea. Out of the group of survivors, Matt and Nikita agreed with him about joining the Society Against Evil. The three of them did go through some serious training, which hadn’t been easy since their trainers had been Jael and Ryu, and tests before they became full members.

Joey was determined to get his friends back, made it clear to Matt and Nikita that they weren’t to invite _anyone_ this time around, not wanting to risk the lives of any other friends, and he did tell Daniel the truth, glad that his boyfriend was understanding. He felt nervous about going back to the 1920s house to dig up the chest that held the artifacts, but he did it anyways, and he only breathed when he was far away from the house that’d started this nightmare in the first place.

Joey was glad that Matt and Nikita were waiting for him at the meeting place with the Life Crystal and the Crown of Oblivion, but he was disappointed with the Troublemaker when Bretman showed up, having been invited by Nikita. He thought Jael and Ryu would object to Bretman’s presence, but they took it in stride, focusing on the mission briefing instead.

Joey realized that things weren’t working out when the portal he and Bretman used to reach the museum suddenly closed behind them before Nikita, Matt, Jael, and Ryu could come through, but he didn’t dare voice that fear to Bretman. Instead, he focused on getting into the museum and finding his friends.

Joey and Bretman saw the Collector right before she left with the Gorgon to collect souls for her new exhibit, and he wasn’t about to wait around to see that happen. Instead, he and Bretman explored the outside area and it didn’t take them very long to find the display cases holding Justine, Timothy, DeStorm, Gabbie, Tana, Colleen, Alex, and Ro standing in a circle.

Joey did wonder why they were dressed differently from the way they had been before they died, but he chose not to worry about it since he wasn’t sure where the rest of his fallen friends were as they weren’t in the immediate area. He found the power source in the middle of the circle and used a battle axe to destroy it.

Joey wasn’t really surprised that his freed friends weren’t too happy to see him, especially Colleen, but he couldn’t help but give her a hug even though she did push him away. He knew that regaining their trust wasn’t going to be easy, but he was hoping to regain it in time…of course that was made difficult when the museum guards showed up and captured Colleen, Justine, Alex, and Ro.

Joey nearly jumped out of his boots when he, Bretman, DeStorm, Tim, Gabbie, and Tana found themselves face-to-face with the Sorceress, who ended up tricking him into activating the museum’s security system, the Armageddon Clock, and, after rescuing their captured friends, learned that if they didn’t get out of the museum before the clock struck 6 am, they would all turn to dust and end up in hell.

Joey hated that the rescue mission was turning into another survival mission with challenges, puzzles, and having to vote to send his friends into final death challenges, where he had to deal with the second deaths of Justine, Tim, DeStorm, Gabbie and Tana, Colleen until she was brought back by a wish, Alex, and Ro.

Joey should’ve known that the Sorceress, who’d been helping the group, was just using them to get back her staff so that she could take control of the museum from the Collector, and he wasn’t thrilled when the Collector brought to the museum the Carnival Master, Benjamin, Lucy, the Blue Harpy, a vampire, and Sam the guardian.

Joey did take some grim pleasure from stopping the Collector once and for all to get the final key in order to open the vault. He wasn’t sure why he was drawn to the box that was with the Cosmic Sphere, but he couldn’t get it out of his mind when he, Colleen, and Bretman used the Cosmic Sphere to free his friends from the Soul Jar, seeing all of his fallen friends, including Justine, Tim, DeStorm, Gabbie, Tana, Alex, and Ro, leave the museum to return to the living world.

Joey should’ve gone through the portal with Bretman and Colleen, but he didn’t. Instead he went back for the box – and he only regain his senses moments before he was sucked into the box, experiencing darkness and pain before it all became silent.

What had happen to Joey? Can he be saved?

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REALLY want Joey to be rescued from that darn box! I know that there are those who would rather he remain trap forever, but I want him free and to be with Daniel and his doggies again.
> 
> Once again, please be respectful and polite in your comments and I will see you all tomorrow. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	12. ETNUARY: GLOZELL GREEN, THE JAZZ SINGER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to ETNuary!
> 
> It's time for GloZell Green to have her day on the stage. Onward!

**ETNUARY: GLOZELL GREEN, THE JAZZ SINGER**

*****

When GloZell got the invite to attend a dinner party at a house that was apparently locked in the 1920s, she first thought that it was some kind of prank on Joey’s part, and when she reread the part of the invite of how he’d inherited the estate, she figured that he probably had gotten money with the estate as well.

Now, GloZell wasn’t poor or anything, but with her and her husband expecting a baby girl from the surrogate mother, she figured that it wouldn’t hurt to have some extra money on hand, and she’d been meaning to get back at Joey for the Eat or Wear Challenge they’d done at his place after the prom skit they’d done together.

GloZell got herself ready for the dinner party, partly hoping that she was the only one invited, and she had to admit that the house _did_ appear like magic on the night of the party. She was mildly disappointed that others had been invited, but she hid it well as she interacted with the other guests, did some gambling against Justine and Tim, and looked forward to when she could pull Joey aside to see what she could get out of him financial.

GloZell enjoyed the food provided for the dinner, entertained everyone with her singing and joking – which all ended when Shane started coughing up blood and she learned that he’d been poisoned. She’d helped Eva and Joey find one of the keys needed to obtain one part of the antidote that Shane needed in order to survive, and she couldn’t help but feel like that Joey was behind Shane’s poisoning as this house was suppose to be his that very night.

GloZell was honestly upset when Shane ended up dying and she really though that Joey was responsible, even going as far as calling him the YouTube killer, and yet she was floored to learn that Shane had been a member of a secret society known as the Society Against Evil. She was equally alarmed to learn that they had to find four artifacts to seal away an evil that was hidden inside the house before sunrise or be stuck in the 1920s forever.

GloZell was all for leaving, but was upset when the time traveling car got blown up, trapping them all. She still thought that Joey had something to do with what was going on, and she even thought Justine deliberately killed Andrea during the final death challenge. She was all for voting for Justine to be buried alive, and she was confident that she was right about Joey being in league with the Evil of the house.

When it came time to vote for two people to go into a final death challenge involving perverse games, GloZell eagerly voted for Joey, and when Oli asked who voted for Joey after Joey and Lele left to go upstairs, she openly laughed and revealed that she’d voted for Joey. She was sure that he knew what was going on in the house and didn’t believe that Joey hadn’t know about the Evil.

GloZell hadn’t counted on being the one to die – but she ended up dying painfully and bloodied on the floor, leaving her stuck in the World Between Worlds and getting a stern lecture from Shane of all people. She didn’t like being dead, and she wished that she could go back to the land of the living to be with her husband and her baby girl.

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I figured that Joey asked GloZell to create drama for the show, but still, she crossed a line when she claimed that Joey was only 'acting' upset when Justine got buried alive, and that will always be a sore point for me.


	13. ETNUARY: EVA GUTOWSKI, THE JOURNALIST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to ETNuary!
> 
> It's Eva Day! Onward!

**ETNUARY: EVA GUTOWSKI, THE JOURNALIST**

*****

When Eva got the invite to attend a dinner party at a house that was apparently locked in the 1920s, she thought it was just a cool theme for a party, and when she saw that that she got the persona of the journalist, she thought it was the perfect part for her.

Eva was impressed when the house _did_ appear like magic before her eyes when she arrived on the grounds, and she was eager to explore the second she stepped inside. During the party, she had been toying with the idea of sneaking off to look around when Shane asked her out of the blue if she wanted to look around, and she agreed since it would probably be more fun if they explored together.

Eva enjoyed sneaking off with Shane to explore the house – until they found a dead body being dragged out of sight and saw some blood on Sarah’s face when she informed her and Shane that dinner was ready. She didn’t get to tell anyone these, but she overheard Shane tell the maid that he knew what she was doing, and it both confused her and frightened her at the same time.

Eva wished she’d told her friends the truth of what she and Shane had seen after he started coughing up blood, having been poisoned. She had been quick to blame Joey as he was suppose to be getting the deed for the house, and yet a letter found in Shane’s pocket stated that there was an Evil hiding in the house that’d been responsible for his death and that he had been a member of a secret society known as the Society Against Evil.

Eva had been all for blaming everything on Joey, especially after the death of GloZell, but as the night progressed, she eventually started realizing that Joey hadn’t known about the Evil hiding in the house at all, and the biggest proof came when Vincent revealed that Arthur was behind everything that they’d been going through that hellish night.

Eva was glad when she, Oli, and Joey managed to seal away the Evil and leave the house after burying the artifacts in a chest in the ground, and she was all for going back to her normal life after learning that the Society Against Evil was providing a cover story to explain why they had been gone for three months and the fate of their friends.

Eva had been confused and worried when Joey went missing, and when she received a letter and a package a month after he went missing, she was feeling uneasy. The second she began reading the letter, she knew that it was an invite to another dinner party, and she immediately burned the letter, having _no_ intention of going to another party by Joey Graceffa.

When Eva learned that a group of YouTubers had gone missing, she was worried that they had accepted the invites to the party, and after three months, when Tyler and Andrea were the only ones to come back alive, she knew that she was right. She was upset to learn from them that Joey had been killed by a Sorceress, and then confused when the Society Against Evil couldn’t find his body.

Eva wasn’t sure of what it mean to have Joey’s body missing, but she knew that it couldn’t be a good thing, right?

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wouldn't want to go through a hell a second time either. But I'm sure that Eva was concerned for Joey when he went missing during season 2.
> 
> I will see you all tomorrow with the next chapter. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	14. ETNUARY: MATT HAAG, THE PROFESSOR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Matt Hagg Day!
> 
> Oh, and Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix is on the TV behind me, and I'm seriously wanting to hex Delores Umbridge into the nearest dimension.

**ETNUARY: MATT HAAG, THE PROFESSOR**

*****

When Matt got the invite for a dinner party that was being held at a house that was apparently locked in the 1920s and couldn’t bring anything modern with him, he thought it was a joke…at first. He was used to having his phone and his tech with him, but he figured that if its a themed party, then he could live one day without his phone.

Matt liked that his persona was the Professor, and so he made sure to wear the right outfit for the part. He was honestly surprised and impressed when the house _did_ appear like magic when he arrived on the estate, and he thought that it was cool that Joey had inherited such an impressive place.

Matt did enjoy the party and the food served at the dinner, plus he did make a point to suggest to Joey that he could put the house on the market to sell, figuring that a house locked in time could go for _a lot_ – and then of course, that was when Shane started coughing up blood, and he learned that he’d been poisoned.

Matt did his level best to get the key out of the box maze, but his efforts were hampered by Lele, and so he was sure that she’d stopped him on purpose so that Shane ended up dying of the poison. He’d been honestly shocked when it was revealed that Shane had been a member for a secret order known as the Society Against Evil, and that they only had the one night to find four artifacts and seal away the Evil if they didn’t want to be trapped in the 1920s forever.

Matt hadn’t wanted to be trapped in the 1920s and was all for leaving in the time traveling car – only to have it blown into bits mere seconds later, and leaving him and the others no choice but to finish Shane’s mission. He was certain that Lele was in league with the Evil, which was why he voted for her for the first final death challenge, to be buried alive, _and_ again for the perverse games.

Matt started to lose hope after the ritual failed and it was learned that he and the others would have to find and release the five owners in order to weaken the Evil enough for the ritual to work. He hated that the group was all for voting for him to go do the exorcism after he tried backing out of volunteering, and he hated that he ended up being responsible for Sierra dying, all because he hadn’t read the final instruction for the exorcism the whole way through.

Matt felt like there was no point in trying to find the remaining four owners since he was _sure_ that they would all end up dying, and he’d fully lost his hope of ever returning to 2016. He chose to be _super_ unhelpful when looking for clues, kept talking about how they all were going to die, and he wasn’t even surprise when he was voted to go into the final death challenge with Tim.

Matt hadn’t liked being in a room full of dolls or being tricked into drinking poison, but he did what he could to solve the riddles in order to get the antidote and the doll for the second owner, and he ended up drinking more poison and dying instead.

When Matt found himself in the World Between Worlds, he felt like he belonged there for being right about not getting out of the house alive, and was resigned to the fact that he would remain dead forever. Right?

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matt did a lot of good for the group until the exorcism and Sierra's death, and then he went bye-bye, deciding to be a broken record and constantly talking about how they should give up since they were all going to die.
> 
> I will see you all tomorrow! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	15. ETNUARY: GABBIE HANNA, VAUDEVILLIAN AND HOLLYWOOD STAR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to ETNuary! It's Gabbie Day! Onward!

**ETNUARY: GABBIE HANNA, VAUDEVILLIAN AND HOLLYWOOD STAR**

*****

When Gabbie got the invite to attend a ball at a Victorian mansion that was apparently locked in the Victorian era, she thought it would be a cool fun party, and that she would get to see what Joey had been doing since his disappearance the month before.

Gabbie loved her Vaudevillian outfit and was looking forward to the party. Yes, she was the last to arrive, but she came in style and thought the mansion was beautiful. She was, admittedly, eager to drink when Dorian had his daughter Alison provide them with glasses of champagne, and had to toast with an empty glass.

Gabbie should’ve realized things were going too good to be true when the group started finding clues and Liza got kidnapped by a hot-looking guy. She’d been honestly alarmed when she found that vampires were _real_ , and that they were holding Joey prisoner, plus using some kind of machine to drain his blood.

Gabbie wasn’t happy to be trapped in the mansion and did think that Joey had brought them there on purpose…at first, but when the journal revealed what they needed to know about the Sorceress, she started thinking that Joey was right about him being used to bring them all there. She did vote for Lauren to go into the final death challenge since she felt like the Engineer wasn’t pulling her weight for the good of the group.

Gabbie regretted voting for Lauren when DeStorm returned without her and she saw just how upset it made Alex. She didn’t like it when she herself was voted into a final death challenge with Tana to rescue DeStorm and Jesse from the evil spider woman, and when it came down to choosing between Jesse and DeStorm after she got the gem, she chose DeStorm.

Gabbie did get a bit cocky after saving DeStorm’s life and thought herself as the real hero of the group, plus being better then the rest. She admittedly did get taken down a few pegs after DeStorm was executed after losing the final death challenge to Alex, and when face-to-face with the Gingerbread woman, she figured that if she was going to die, she would go down with eating a cupcake.

Gabbie was honestly devastated when Liza was killed by a blue harpy after they tried to break the Sorceress’ rules, and was annoyed that no one liked the joke she’d made to get a fairy to laugh in order to get the tears. She was shocked and upset when Tana ended up dying when Joey and Andrea, who were chosen to walk the Path of Betrayal, chose her to die.

If asked, Gabbie would agreed that having your heart ripped out of your chest was one of the _worst_ way to die after she lost a final death challenge to Alex – and then she was somewhere else, and dressed like a Hollywood movie star. She wasn’t exactly happy to see Joey, and she wasn’t sure if she could believe that he was there to rescue them from the Collector and her Museum of the Dead.

Gabbie _definitely_ wasn’t happy when she saw that the Sorceress was alive, and was shocked to learn that she’d _actually_ killed Joey, which was something that she hadn’t known about, and she definitely blamed the Sorceress for tricking Joey into activating the Armageddon Clock, which would turn them all into dust and send them to hell if they didn’t get the jeweled keys before 6 am.

Gabbie wasn’t thrilled to vote her friends into final death challenges again, but that was what she and the others had to do, and she was sure that those who ended up dying in the final death challenges were going straight to hell. She did wish, when it came to impressing the emperor, that she hadn’t tried to copy Colleen when she put on her Miranda Sing persona.

Gabbie hadn’t enjoyed being captured by the Black Knight or being tied up, and she was surprised when the Black Knight hauled in a caveman and tied him to a chair across from her. She was really considering dating the caveman when she got rescued by her friends and learned that Merlin was a real person, who was going to help them with making one of them king in order to obtain Excalibur.

Gabbie _really_ didn’t want to go into a final death challenge and was all for voting for either Joey or Colleen to make sure that she and Tana didn’t get voted for, having their names in the voting pile once already, and she was disappointed when it did end up being her and Tana… _again_.

Gabbie was sure that if she and Tana had had a few more seconds, they could’ve finished the puzzles, but her best friend and herself ended up getting killed right in front of their friends just as they arrived to help – and instead of finding herself in a hot, fiery place, she was somewhere else altogether, and she was _really_ confused.

Wasn’t Gabbie suppose to end up in hell? If so, why was hell being all green and liquid instead? Where the heck was she?

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do wish Gabbie and Tana could've survived that final death challenge like they did during Season 2. I will see you all tomorrow with the next one. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	16. ETNUARY: LIZA KOSHY, THE EXPLORER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to ETNuary!
> 
> It's Liza Day! And boy was her death, both times, one of the saddest. Onward!

**ETNUARY: LIZA KOSHY, THE EXPLORER**

*****

When Liza got the invite to attend a party at a Victorian mansion that was apparently locked in the Victoria Era, she thought that it was going to be a cool party, given that she had gotten an outfit to wear as the Explorer, and for some reason, a pin shaped like a gold spoon. She also looked forward to see Joey, who’d been missing for a month, and see where he’d been that whole time.

Liza did enjoy the party, meeting people who she already knew or haven’t met before, and things did get a bit strange when Dorian introduced himself. There was also the fact that she and the others were finding clues, Alison tried to convince them to leave, and then she herself ended up getting grabbed and carried off by a freaking _vampire!_

Liza was floored by the fact that vampires was real and when she ended up getting chained to an x-pole on a large stage, she was alarmed to see that Joey was also chained to an x-pole and there was a tube running from his back to a large machine. She was worried that she was going to become vampire food, but was relieved that Alison managed to get the others out of the ballroom, and that meant it was up to her to get herself and Joey out of the ballroom.

Liza was thrilled when she was able to free Joey and herself, was pleased with her skills as an explorer in finding a wooden stake and a small book, and she was honestly convinced that Joey was being framed and had nothing to do with them being there after learning about what the Sorceress had planned from the small book that was her journal.

Liza was proud of her explorer skills to find stuff that they needed, wasn’t big on running during the Capture the Flag game, and didn’t like seeing DeStorm get executed after he lost a final death challenge to Alex. She was eager to find two kids in order to save them from the Gingerbread Woman, and she felt _very_ uneasy when she was voted into the final death challenge with Tyler.

Liza really thought that she was going to get to live when she and Tyler helped Sampson trap the Gingerbread Woman in her own oven, and so when the Sorceress showed up with a blue harpy, she knew that the group was in _serious_ trouble for breaking the rules, and she was terrified when she got grabbed by the harpy.

Liza remember feeling fear, intense pain, and then blackness and silence – before finding herself crouching on the ground with display cases on either side of her, filled with people she knew. Somehow she was in a museum and she was quick to find a hiding place in order to keep from being captured by one of the museum guards.

Liza wasn’t entirely sure of how she ended up at the museum after being dead, but she was there, and the place she hid in was some kind of room. She was surprised to find a jar that was glowing green, and she saw some familiar faces in it, including Shane Dawson, who she knew had been killed back in 2016 at the 1920s house.

Liza also found a glowing mirror and when she looked into the surface, she spotted Joey, who was staring into a glowing blue stone. She wasn’t sure how she was able to do it, but she was able to speak to Joey.

“Joey! Joey are you there?” she asked, and she saw his eyes widened in surprise, for he could actually _hear_ her! “This is your chance to make things right,” she told his startled reflection, for she didn’t blame him for what had happen at the Victorian mansion. “Please, come save us.” She would’ve said more, but the image cut out, leaving her staring at her own reflection, hoping that Joey _would_ save them.

Liza did end up coming face-to-face with the Collector, who revealed that since she didn’t have enough room in her YouTuber exhibit, she’d place most of them in the Soul Jar, so that she could have something to feast on whenever she got hungry, and that left the Explorer disgusted.

Unfortunately, Liza ended up dying a second time, and she saw her soul enter the Soul Jar while her last fading thought was of Joey, hoping that he would be able to save everyone from the Collector and her Museum of the Dead…she hoped.

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was honestly upset when Liza died the first time and I wanted to strangle the Collector when she killed Liza at the beginning of Season 4. I'll see you all tomorrow with the next chapter. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	17. ETNUARY: TANA MONGEAU, SALOON GIRL AND PIN-UP GIRL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to ETNuary!
> 
> It's Tana Day! Let's show this girl some love! Onward!

**ETNUARY: TANA MONGEAU, SALOON GIRL AND PIN-UP GIRL**

*****

When Tana got the invite to attend a ball at a Victorian mansion that was apparently locked in the Victoria era by Joey, who’d been missing for a month by that point, and she was impressed that she was going as the Saloon Girl and had an appealing outfit to go with it. She got a call from her best friend, Gabbie, and was thrilled that she was going to the ball as well.

Tana thought the mansion was _amazing_ , and she saw that there were quite a few cute guys there that she could _definitely_ flirt with: her primary targets were Jesse and DeStorm. She liked that she was able to drink champagne, which she normally wouldn’t be able to do since she was eighteen years old, but there she was, enjoying her first ever glass of champagne.

Tana was having a great time, even when she and the others started finding clues around the foyer, and then things started getting _really_ creepy _really_ fast when Liza got kidnapped by a hot-looking guy. She was alarmed to find that the people in the ballroom were _real_ vampires and that they were holding Joey prisoner on a stage, chained to an x-pole.

Tana didn’t like that the vampires were using a machine to drain Joey of his blood and she wanted to save him and Liza, who got chained to a second x-pole, but she was held back by DeStorm and Jesse since there was a _literal_ wall of vampires between her and the stage where her two friends were being held captive.

Tana hated leaving Joey and Liza behind in the ballroom, but there wasn’t anyway to save them with so many vampires, and when the whole group was reunited, she agreed with the question of _why_ Joey had invited them all there. She came to realize that he was telling the truth when they had access to the Sorceress’ journal and found out what she had planned for the modern world.

Tana really did what she could to help find clues and solve puzzles, and when it came to the final death challenge that she and Gabbie were voted into, she was all for saving Jesse and not DeStorm, who’d been a jerk after Lauren got eaten by vampires. But she’d lost the challenge and Jesse ended up becoming spider food because of her failure.

Tana _really_ wanted to take out the Sorceress when she next appeared after Tyler and Liza both came back from a final death challenge, having broken the rules, and she even threw her lollipop at the Sorceress when she arrived. She hated that the Sorceress had Liza killed by a harpy for breaking the rules, and when she ended up dying, she was super confused of _why_.

Tana’s memories after her death were hazy until she suddenly found herself somewhere else, dressed as a sexy-looking cowgirl, and she wasn’t sure if she could believe Joey when he said that he was there to rescue her and the others from a Museum of the Dead. She was pissed when the Sorceress suddenly showed up and was shocked to learn that the evil woman had _actually_ killed Joey.

Tana did impress herself by being of use by finding clues and helping to solve puzzle on a level she hadn’t been able to reach at the Victorian mansion. She figured that history was repeating itself when Alex and DeStorm were voted into a final death challenge that ended with DeStorm being dead a second time, and she felt that history was repeating again when she went into a final death challenge against Gabbie.

Tana really thought that she and Gabbie would survive the challenge since she was racing through the puzzles with surprising ease – but the next thing she knew, she was dead and, instead of being in hell, she was in a different place that was green and seemed to be made out of liquid.

Where on Earth had Tana ended up this time?

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tana really deserved better, especially the second time around since she did prove herself more then once during the recent season.
> 
> I'll see you all tomorrow! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	18. ETNUARY: MANNY MUA, THE RECORD PRODUCER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to ETNuary!
> 
> Sorry for the late update, but I had a busy day with a team meeting this morning at the movie theater and I was with my client. Plus, there's the whole business with my ingrown toenail, which is now on the mend.
> 
> Anyway, time for Manny Day! Onward!

**ETNUARY: MANNY MAU, THE RECORD PRODUCER**

*****

When Manny got the invite to go on a mission to save the town of Everlock, which was apparently locked in the 1970s, he was confused since the invite was clearly from Joey, who’d been missing for a year, and yet, this didn’t make any sense to him at all, especially the part about not bringing anything modern.

Manny figured that there was lipgloss during the 1970s, so he brought some with him and he decided to go as the Record Producer, getting himself a green velvet outfit with black cowboy boots, and plenty of gold jewelry. Yeah, he was going on this mission in _style_ , and he even gave Teala and Colleen a ride to the destination.

Manny was happy to see Joey when he showed up, and he hadn’t expected to do a séance or even get possessed by a spirit in order to see the entrance to Everlock. He had been honestly scared when a clown popped out of the curtains, and he thought that there was nothing wrong with the town when he saw that everyone was having fun at a carnival.

Manny did humor his best friend Nikita when she was flirting with Mortimer, and when Joey got the Jack-in-the-box, he really thought that his friend should open it to see what would happen. He regretted this idea when the killer clowns showed up, killing Mortimer’s mom, and he saw them capture Roi, Colleen, and Joey.

Manny was really wondering why Joey had invited them all to Everlock, after escaping the clowns and finding a letter on the back of a map of the town, and whether the rumors about the previous deaths of YouTubers for the past two years had anything to do with what they were now facing. He’d been friends with Joey for a long time, and he really didn’t want to lose that friendship…not right away.

Manny proved himself many times by finding clues and solving puzzles, proving that he was also the strongest after an armwrestling challenge, and he was upset when Joey finally confessed about why he’d brought them all to Everlock. As much as he wanted to rip Joey a new one, he could also understand _why_ his friend made that deal, and probably would’ve done something similar to come back to life if he’d been dead.

Manny did feel a bit guilty when Matt was killed by the Strong Man after he won the final death challenge, and he felt some remorse after voting for Colleen to go into the Maiden of Madness. He was happy when Matt was brought back to life because of the Harp of Lazarus, and he felt that Safiya deserved to die since she’d voted Nikita into the final death challenge.

Manny didn’t like getting cursed and was sad when Ro ended up being killed by the witches when she lost the final death challenge. He _really_ didn’t like getting chased around by a demon dog, and was glad to help free Nikita from the mind-controlling artifact. He was pissed when he was chosen to go into the final death challenge with Nikita, and really did beg for her not to kill him when she ended up with a gun and a choice between killing him and herself.

Although Manny did die, he felt sorry for Nikita instead of being angry with her, having realized that he would have probably have had to do the same if he’d been the one to get the gun, and he was annoyed that Joey got him into this mess in the first place, but he couldn’t hate him.

Manny hoped that Joey would find a way to bring everyone who died back from the dead and redeem himself, he _really_ hoped that would happen.

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Manny, having to be killed by his best friend. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	19. ETNUARY: SAFIYA NYGAARD, CRUEL FATE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to ETNuary!
> 
> It's Safiya Day! Onward!

**ETNUARY: SAFIYA NYGAARD, CRUEL FATE**

*****

When Safiya got the invite for the mission to save the town of Everlock, which was apparently locked in the 1970s, she was intrigued by the possibility of being able to time travel, and she made a point to go as the Investigative Reporter.

Safiya was the last to arrive, but she didn’t care since she was eager to see what would happen with the mission. She hadn’t expected to do a séance _or_ get possessed by a spirit, but that was what ended up happening, and because of this, the entrance to Everlock was revealed. She hadn’t expected to be greeted by a clown, and she couldn’t see anything wrong with the town…at first.

Safiya was wondering if this was just a fun joke on Joey’s part – but then the Jack-in-the-box was opened and when she saw the killer clowns, she was outta there! She wondered if Joey had brought them there to die when a letter was found on the back of a map of the town, explaining about the Carnival Master and the artifacts.

Safiya’s suspicions of Joey continued to grow throughout the night, especially when she and the others found Joey standing on a bridge that lead up to the church, where the Carnival Master was imprisoned, and then when Joey revealed the reason why he had them come, she was floored by the fact that he had _actually_ been dead.

Safiya _had_ considered voting for Joey for the strong man challenge, but she felt like he probably had more information that they would need, and so she had to see Matt die instead. She hated killing Colleen, and when it came down to her and Joey to decide on who to bring back to life with the Harp of Lazarus, she _knew_ that it had to be Matt and she was glad that Joey agreed.

Safiya was thrilled when Matt was brought back to life, hated that she had vote two friends into a final death challenge – and when she ended up dying because she’d voted for Nikita, she didn’t blame Joey at all.

Having been told by Matt that Joey was needed for the mission to be successful, she hoped that Joey, Matt, Nikita, Ro, and Manny would be able to defeat the Carnival Master and save Everlock. She didn’t care if she stayed dead, all she cared about was that the Carnival Master was defeated and Everlock saved.

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way that Safiya died was REALLY uncalled for and shouldn't have happen at all. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	20. ETNUARY: TYLER OAKLEY, THE THESPIAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to ETNuary!
> 
> It's Tyler Day! Onward!

**ETNUARY: TYLER OAKLEY, THE THESPIAN**

*****

When Tyler got an invite to a ball at a Victorian mansion that was apparently locked in the Victoria Era, and saw that it was from Joey, who’d been missing for a month, he figured that this would be a fun party to attend as his assigned persona, the Thespian.

Tyler thought the mansion was _pure decadence_ the moment he first saw it, and he wondered how it was possible for Joey to have access to such an _amazing_ place without telling anyone. Heck, did Daniel even know about this place? He had an awkward moment with Gabbie when she asked if he was seeing anyone, and he had to find a kind way to let her know that he was gay.

Tyler was confused when, after he and the others started finding clues, Alison pulled him and Alex aside, telling them that they needed to take their friends and leave. He was then alarmed when Liza was abducted right in front of him, and he was outright terrified when it was revealed that vampires were _real_.

Tyler had panicked when he saw Joey chained up and attached to a machine by a tube that was taking his blood, and he was all for killing the vampire king if it meant getting out of that place. He had been skeptical when Joey insisted that he hadn’t invited them to the mansion, and started to believe his friend after coming face-to-face with the Sorceress for the first time after placing the first gem into the gem map.

Tyler didn’t like voting his friends into the final death challenges or playing by the rules of the Sorceress either. He really thought that they could get the gems if they broke the rules, and when both he and Liza managed to get out of the final death challenge alive, along with the gem and the clue, he _really_ thought that they’d done it.

Tyler regretted his decision to break the rules when the Sorceress had a blue harpy kill Liza right in front of the group, and when he suggested that Joey and Andrea go into the final death challenge, he’d made that suggestion purely because the two of them hadn’t done a challenge by that point. He regretted this when he learned that by walking the Path of Betrayal, that they had to betray one of the group, and he could see that betraying Tana had _really_ hurt Joey emotionally, making him suspect that his friend had gone through this before.

When midnight came, Tyler didn’t like being chased around by werewolves, seeing their protector Alison give her life to save Andrea, or being chased around by the Devourer. He was devastated when Alex was killed in the Dark Dimension, and he was _sure_ that they would be able to leave once they had the final gem for the Crown of Oblivion.

Tyler was furious when the Sorceress and her surviving lieutenants took the crown from them, and he hoped that by freeing Riley, the good half of the Sorceress, that he, Joey, and Andrea would have a fighting chance of defeating her and getting the crown back. He was shocked and devastated when the Sorceress killed Joey before being killed by Riley, and he ended up using the crown to break the spell.

Tyler wished that Joey could’ve gotten out alive and made sure to place the crown on his late friend’s head before he and Andrea left the mansion finally. He was shocked to learn from the Society Against Evil that three months had passed and he was worried when he learned that Joey’s body, along with the crown, had gone missing.

Tyler hoped that the Society Against Evil would be able to find Joey’s body and deliver it to Daniel and Joey’s family for a proper funeral. He didn’t fully trust the Society Against Evil, having learned from Oli and Eva that they had been involved with the events of the 1920s house, and had pretty much told the Sorceress that only souls from the future would be able to find the gems for the Crown of Oblivion.

Tyler just hoped that Joey would have a proper burial and peace after going through hell twice.

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyler did a great job surviving Season 2, didn't he? Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	21. ETNUARY: ROSANNA “RO” PANSINO, THE JET-SETTER AND THE SOCIALITE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Ro Day!
> 
> Yes, it's the day of our favorite cinnamon roll! Onward!

**ETNUARY: ROSANNA “RO” PANSINO, THE JET-SETTER AND THE SOCIALITE**

*****

When Ro got the invite to go on a mission to the town of Everlock, which was apparently locked in the 1970s, and she saw that this was from Joey, who’d been missing for a year, she was eager to go and help him save the town from whatever was targeting the people.

Ro went as the jet-setter, getting a ride with her best friend Matt, and when Joey showed up, she was overjoyed to see him. She wasn’t sure of what had been going on with Joey for the past two years, but she was _super_ happy to see that he was ok, and she was eager to help in whatever way she could with the mission.

Ro hadn’t expected the séance to work, much less get possessed by a spirit of all things, and when the entrance appeared right before her eyes, she knew that there was more to what was going on then she first thought. She’d been scared by the clown that popped out of the curtains over the entrance, and when she saw the carnival, she thought it was the cutest and most retro thing she’d ever seen.

Ro had a great time at the carnival, cheering when Matt helped her win a blue dog that she immediately named Blueberry, and she only started to suspect that something was off when she, Matt, Colleen, and Roi got a warning from a gypsy woman named Calliope that “ _he_ ” was coming. She and Matt hadn’t expected to find a newspaper when they went on the ferris wheel, or getting stuck on the ride itself.

Ro was _really_ worried when she and Matt found that the article was warning about a group of killer clowns, and on the front page was a photo of some of the clowns, including the one that first greeted them. Yeah, she was starting to think that coming to Everlock was a _really_ bad idea, and she was alarmed when the killer clowns showed and started killing people.

Ro was worried when Roi, Colleen, and Joey were captured by the clowns and she chose to throw her puppy in order to distract the clowns to give her friends a chance to escape. She wasn’t thrilled when a clown with a sledgehammer tried to kill her and Matt, but she was excited when Calliope saved them from the evil clown, and she got to vent by taking a baseball bat to a giraffe-shaped object, finding a clue inside.

Ro hadn’t been thrilled to stick her hand in a stinky toilet, but she did it with Matt, and a clue was found because of that. She hadn’t enjoyed being captured by the clowns, and she was shocked to learn from a letter that was on a map of the town, the _real_ story about what was going on in Everlock. She wanted to trust Joey, feeling more concerned about his wellbeing then being suspicious of him.

Ro did everything that she could to be of help, even with her short stature, and her heart ached when three of her friends ended up dying, especially when Teala was killed in front of her after she won a final death challenge. She was shocked to learn the truth of why Joey had invited them there, and she still wanted to help him save Everlock so that he could get his life back.

Ro took Matt’s death at the hands of the Strong Man hard, and she _really_ didn’t like having to vote friends into final death challenges, and she was overjoyed when Joey and Safiya used the Harp of Lazarus to bring Matt back from the dead. She was really upset when Safiya got killed for voting Nikita into a final death challenge, and wasn’t thrilled when she got cursed.

When it came to her death, Ro faced it and didn’t put a fight when the witches took her to their altar. She knew that she screamed and things went black – and then she was somewhere else, dressed differently, and surrounded by other YouTubers who’d died. She wasn’t surprised that Colleen was angry for her for the Maiden of Madness business, and she _really_ wanted to believe that Joey was there to save from the Museum of the Dead.

Ro had been surprised to see Mortimer when she, Colleen, Justine, and Alex were locked up, and was shocked to learn that he’d been killed by the Carnival Master. She was worried when she learned that a woman called the Sorceress was there, knowing that she’d been responsible for killing Joey two years ago, and she feared for their safety after learning from a letter that if they didn’t leave the museum before the Armageddon Clock struck 6 am, they would all become piles of dust and end up in hell.

Ro hadn’t had expected to be engaged to the Emperor of China, felt guilty for trying to vote for Joey she saw how angry it made him, but she was thrilled when she was reunited with Matt, even for a short period of time, and was determined to defeat the Collector after Colleen was killed in a final death challenge.

Ro was overjoyed when Colleen was brought back from the dead by a wish, was surprised to get a pirate ring of all things, making her wonder if she and Colleen were engaged to pirates, and she wasn’t thrilled to be voted into a final death challenge involving raptors that wanted to make either her or Bretman into dino food.

Ro did her best to win the challenge, but she ended up losing, and she was terrified when the two raptors pounced on her with their sharp claws and sharp teeth – and then she was somewhere that seemed to be made out of green liquid.

Where on Earth had Ro ended up now?

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor, Ro! She had two painful deaths! No fair! I will see you all tomorrow! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	22. ETNUARY: MATTHEW “MATPAT” PATRICK, THE DETECTIVE AND SAE AGENT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to ETNuary!
> 
> It's MatPat Day! Let's see how our favorite detective is doing. Onward!

**ETNUARY: MATTHEW “MATPAT” PATRICK, THE DETECTIVE AND SAE AGENT**

*****

When Matt got the invite to go on a mission to the town of Everlock, which was apparently locked in the 1970s, and saw that it was from Joey, who’d been missing for a year, he was hesitant since his wife, Stephanie, was expecting their first baby boy, Oliver. But he was also intrigued by the idea of being able to time travel, and so he decided to go.

Matt went as the detective, giving his best friend Ro a ride, and was skeptical when the contents of a bag that Joey brought with him, revealed that they would have to do a séance and be possessed by a spirit in order to see the entrance to Everlock. He hadn’t expected the séance to work, or be possessed by a spirit, but that was _exactly_ what happened.

Matt did wonder if Joey was pulling a prank on them when he saw the carnival and everyone being happy. Yeah, he’d been startled by the clown that greeted them, but he couldn’t really see anything being wrong at all, and so he decided to have fun since the food and the games were all free. He did start get a little suspicious when he, Ro, Colleen, and Roi were warned by a gypsy named Calliope that “ _he_ ” was coming.

Matt chose to push that out of his mind and went on the ferris wheel with Ro since he was a big fan of carnival rides, but he hadn’t expected to find a newspaper with an article about killer clowns, along with a photo of the very clown from earlier, or to get trapped on said ride. He was alarmed when killer clowns showed up and started killing people.

Matt was alarmed when Roi, Colleen, and Joey were captured by the clowns, and he was startled when Ro threw her toy doggy down in order to distract the clowns since he didn’t want to give up his new toy horse Blanche. Thankfully, Calliope kept him and Ro from being killed by one of the clowns, and while he didn’t like digging around the inside of a stinky toilet, he did find a useful clue.

Matt didn’t like getting captured by the clowns and when a letter was found on the back of a map of the town, he started to wonder why Joey had asked them all to come there. Was he trying to get them all killed and why? When he voted for Jc to go into the first final death challenge, he hadn’t counted on being asked to be a partner and felt guilty when he failed to save Jc from the clowns.

Matt impressed himself by mixing up an anti-venom to save the lives of Roi and Teala after they both were bitten by a Snake Woman, didn’t like voting friends into the final death challenges, became obsessed with the Lazarus box after it was found, and he was certain that Joey was trying to get them killed after finding the Savant on a bridge that lead to the church that held the Carnival Master prisoner.

Matt was shocked when Joey finally told the truth about why he’d invited them to Everlock, hurt that his friend kept this from them all, and was pissed when he got voted into the final death challenge with Manny. He was terrified when he lost the challenge and got grabbed by the Strong Man, and he felt the first two blows – before finding himself somewhere else.

Matt’s memories of being dead were hazy, but he remembered talking with Jael and Ryu in front of the church, learning that Joey was vital to the success of the mission, that he was the lynchpin, and was stunned when he was brought back to life by the Harp of Lazarus, thanks to Joey and Safiya. He didn’t like getting caught by the Willie and was devastated when Safiya was killed in front of him.

Matt was determined to save the town of Everlock from the Carnival Master, especially after Ro was killed by three witches, felt betrayed by Mortimer when he freed the Carnival Master, and was devastated when the villain killed Calliope after killing Mortimer, and didn’t like getting captured by zombies for a short period of time before being rescued by Joey and Nikita.

Matt was pleasantly surprised when they were able to use the Life Stones and the Harpy of Lazarus to bring Jael and Ryu back from the dead, and was amazed when they were able to defeat and kill the Carnival Master. He was surprised to learn that a stone that Joey retrieved from the chest of the Carnival Master had the means to bring their dead friends back to life.

Matt chose to join the Society Against Evil, along with Joey and Nikita, which hadn’t been easy, and that meant he would be able to help bring his friends back from the dead. Thanks to the resources of the Society Against Evil, he learned that their friends were most likely being held in the Museum of the Dead and its’ owner, the Collector, and he wanted his friends back safe and sound.

Matt did think that Nikita was foolish to invite Bretman onto the mission, and when the portal closed behind Joey and Bretman, he was worried that he and Nikita wouldn’t be able to help with the mission. He figured he had a chance when a special type of magic made it possible for him and Nikita to travel to the museum, where he was happy to be reunited with Ro, and learned what his friends were going up against.

Matt was disappointed when the mirror on the shield wasn’t able to stop the Gorgon, was surprised that the Sorceress was being helpful, given that he knew that she’d been responsible for killing Joey two years ago, and did what he could to help Colleen in a final death challenge, only to be yanked back to the real world after she lost and the magic faded away.

Matt hated himself for failing to help Colleen, hated that he had no way of being able to help his friends, and did feel a bit of hope when Nikita returned and said that she was certain that their friends had a chance. He was glad when Bretman and Colleen came back, thanks to the power of the Cosmic Sphere, and was immediately concerned when he learned that Joey had remained behind.

Matt was thrilled to learn that, thanks to the power of the Cosmic Sphere, when the Soul Jar was opened, everyone had been freed and restored to life, with the timeline changing and erasing their deaths, so that the rest of the world thought that they had been kidnapped instead of killed, and he was determined to help the Society Against Evil to find Joey and rescue him.

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know there are those who think that Joey let himself get taken by the box to avoid Matt, but I don't believe that for a second and I never will.
> 
> Matt could've saved Colleen if Nikita hadn't cheated during that final death challenge. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	23. ETNUARY: LELE PONS, THE HUSTLER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome to ETNuary!
> 
> It's Lele Day! Onward!

**ETNUARY: LELE PONS, THE HUSTLER**

*****

When Lele Pons go the invite to attend a dinner party at a house that was, apparently, locked in the 1920s by Joey Graceffa, she was intrigued, liked that she’d been given the persona of the Hustler, and was looking forward to the event.

Lele was impressed when the house appeared like magic right before her eyes, was fascinated by how rich the place looked, and had a strong desire to be a part of the house. She even attempted to flirt with Joey, but that plan fell through when she realized that he was gay…well, she could dream and figure out another to become a part of the beautiful house.

Lele’s desire to be a part of the house disappeared the second that Shane started coughing up blood and, after learning that he’d been poisoned, did everything that she could to help Oli and Matt get a key on of a large puzzle box, but they failed, Shane died. She figured that Matt had deliberately kept her and Oli from getting the key in time, and that either he or Tim were the ones responsible for poisoning and killing Shane.

Lele was shocked to learn that Shane had been a member of a secret society known as the Society Against Evil, had come to the house to stop an Evil that was hidden inside it, and that if this Evil wasn’t stopped before the sun had risen, they all would be trapped in the 1920s forever.

Lele had been all for leaving the house – only to see the time traveling car get blown up, trapping them all. She still thought that either Matt or Tim were killers, and she had a feeling that one of them had voted her into the first final death challenge that ended only when Andrea ended up dying because of Justine’s failure.

Lele suspected, _strongly_ , that Justine had failed the challenge on purpose, that either her or Matt were in league with the Evil of the house, and she fully helped Tim and others force Justine into the coffin, burying the blonde alive in order to get one of the artifacts.

Lele did regret this decision when she saw how hurt Joey was, and when she got voted into a final death challenge with Joey, she suspected that Matt had voted for her. She hadn’t expected to perverse games with mannequins, but that was what she and Joey ended up doing, and the second she saw the murder journal, she was all for writing down Matt’s name in order to get rid of him once and for all.

Lele was disappointed when Joey chose to write GloZell’s name instead of Matt’s, but she could understand why, given that the black woman had been blaming and accusing Joey for everything that’d gone wrong so far, and yet, she felt like Joey was a victim and hadn’t known about the Evil.

Lele was determined to keep voting for Matt until he was gone, and that finally happened when Matt and Tim went into a final death challenge to find a certain doll. She was thrilled when Tim came back with the doll, knowing that Matt was finally gone, and she couldn’t help but develop a serious crush on Colin, who’d been hot-looking.

When it came to the final death challenge to find the final key needed to free Vincent, Lele had been all for voting for herself since she didn’t want to vote for any of her remaining friends by that point, and she wasn’t happen when her name got picked for _another_ trip into the basement. Boy oh _boy_ did she hate that basement.

Yeah, Lele _really_ didn’t like getting zapped by the electric chair whenever Joey failed to get a ring around one of the poles, and she couldn’t help but scream and yell at him each time either, that was just how she was.

In the end, when she died, Lele didn’t blame Joey for inviting her to the house, but she wasn’t happy with him for failing to save her from the electric chair, and that was the only thing that she hated about Joey, was his failure to keep her alive to the bitter end.

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Lele, what a way to go. See you all tomorrow! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	24. ETNUARY: DESTORM POWER, THE RAILROAD TYCOON AND THE ENFORCER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to ETNuary!
> 
> It's DeStorm Day! I will say that during Season 2, he came off as a bully and a jerk, but then he floored me when he chose to throw the final death challenge in Season 4 in order to save Alex. Onward!

**ETNUARY: DESTORM POWER, THE RAILROAD TYCOON AND THE ENFORCER**

*****

When DeStorm got the invite to attend a ball at a mansion that was, apparently, locked in the Victorian Era, he was intrigued and he thought his outfit for his persona was impressive. Yeah he had been perplexed by the gothic Victorian woman that had delivered the invite and the package to him, and yet he was looking forward to seeing Joey Graceffa, who’d been missing for a whole month.

DeStorm didn’t know why there was a key on the pocketwatch, but he chose not to worry about it, and he was impressed by the mansion when he saw it upon arriving at the estate. He enjoyed being the Railroad Tycoon, having Tana flirt with him, and playing off of Jesse’s Outlaw persona.

DeStorm was surprised when they all started to finding clues, was confused when Alison pulled Alex and Tyler aside to talk to them, and was alarmed when a strange man kidnapped Liza right in front of him!

DeStorm didn’t like how things were getting strange and creepy, freaked out to learn that vampires were real after being corned by them in the ballroom, and he was alarmed when he saw that the vampires had Joey chained to an x-pole and was using some kind of machine to drain his blood.

DeStorm was skeptical when Joey insisted that he hadn’t invited any of them there after the group was reunited, but he was all for leaving the place, and was disappointed when discovering that the carriages were gone.

DeStorm, admittedly, probably should’ve told the group of where he got the key that enabled him to unlock and open the Sorceress’ journal, but he chose to be cocky and selfish instead, and he did, kinda, try to frame Joey when he deliberately stopped reading after the words “the Evil Joey”.

DeStorm didn’t really care if most of the group thought he was a bad guy, for he just came to party, not risk his life to find gems needed for the Crown of Oblivion and stop the Sorceress from destroying the modern world.

Yeah, DeStorm probably should’ve expressed some remorse after Lauren was killed by the vampires, but he was too high on his win and being alive, and he wasn’t very sympathy to how upset Alex had been over the death of his girlfriend.

DeStorm did have to admit to himself that his pride and his ego ended up being his downfall when he lost a final death challenge to Alex and was executed by the Dark Army. His memories of being dead were hazy until he found himself standing with Alex, Tana, Gabbie, and other YouTubers who had been dead.

DeStorm himself was surprised with the fact that he was dressed differently and had a different persona of being a 1940s enforcer. Yeah, he didn’t really believe that Joey, along with Bretman, was there to save anyone, and he was all for taking another crack at Alex for getting him killed.

DeStorm wasn’t happy to cross paths with the Sorceress again, and was shocked to learn that she’d killed Joey over a year ago, and while he was skeptical of Joey, he blamed the Sorceress for tricking the Savant into activating the Armageddon Clock.

Now DeStorm wasn’t keen on dying or even going to hell, which would happen if they didn’t escape the Museum of the Dead before 6 am, and while he didn’t consider himself a good guy, he knew that he wasn’t an outright villain either.

DeStorm was impressed when Alex wanted to form an alliance with him of all people, and he probably could’ve shown some remorse when Timothy got killed, but he was more interested in getting out of the museum alive, and really didn’t want to die a second time.

DeStorm hadn’t been keen on being kidnapped and had to admit that he was impressed when Joey managed to retrieve the keys to unlock all of them, when Bretman broke a board with the palm of his hand on the first try, and when Joey managed to do the pull ups while wearing heavy armor.

DeStorm thought Alex was stupid to take on the archery challenge, which he could’ve done easily, and was grateful when Bretman helped him with the Chinese chess challenge. He was, to be perfectly honest, wasn’t that surprised when he and Alex were voted into the final death challenge to face off against each other for a second time.

DeStorm knew that he could’ve easily won the challenge, but surprised himself when he chose to let Alex win instead by making a cheating move after stating that what he was doing was for Lauren. His death, although painful from being stabbed with a sword, was quick, and yet, he wasn’t in hell.

DeStorm was somewhere that seemed to be green and liquid-like. Where the heck was he?

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end of the day, DeStorm went down as a hero instead of a villain like the first time around. I will see you all tomorrow. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	25. ETNUARY: LAUREN RIIHIMAKI, THE ENGINEER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to ETNuary!
> 
> Sorry for the late update, was busy with my client and other real life stuff. But right now it's Lauren Day. Onward!

**ETNUARY: LAUREN RIIHIMAKI, THE ENGINEER**

*****

When Lauren got the invite to attend a ball at a mansion that was, apparently, locked in the Victorian Era and that her own boyfriend, Alex Wassabi, was also going, she was looking forward to going. She loved the outfit that came with the invite, a golden ballgown for her Engineer persona, and she thought it was perfect for a ball.

Lauren was curious as to if this was where Joey Graceffa had been staying for the month he’d been missing, and when she saw the mansion, she was immediately in love with how beautiful the place was. She was certain that when Alex saw her, that he actually forgot to breath, and she had a feeling that there would be more balls to attend in their future after tonight.

Lauren was enjoying the party, even when they started finding clues, and her enjoyment turned to fear when Liza was kidnapped right before her eyes. She was alarmed to learn that vampires were real, and she panicked when she saw Joey chained to an x-pole and was having his blood drained through a tube connected to some kind of machine.

Lauren didn’t like being captured by vampires, but was glad when she was reunited with Alex after being rescued by Joey and Liza, and was disappointed to learn that the carriages were long gone. She was initially suspicious of Joey when his name turned up in the Sorceress’ journal, but came to realize that he was being serious of being a victim when the rest of the entry revealed that the Sorceress was wanting to conquer the modern world with the Crown of Oblivion.

Lauren honestly didn’t feel confident that she could lure Dorian out of the ballroom, liked how Alex didn’t want her out of his sight, and took offense when many in the group were acting like she was useless and sketchy like DeStorm. She hated that she was voted into the final death challenge with DeStorm, and she did her level best to win, but she lost instead.

Lauren wasn’t sure if she should blame Joey or now, but she was definitely _pissed_ with DeStorm when he shouted at the vampires to kill her, and she did vow that if she did come back as a vampire, she was going to go after DeStorm first.

Lauren did try to run when the vampires came after her, one of the females tackling her to the floor, and she remembered feeling intense pain and screaming when they started biting her – and then it went all black, painless, and silent.

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still really sad with Lauren become vampire food, and I blame the idiots who voted for her, plus DeStorm for ENCOURAGING the vampires to kill her. I'll see you all tomorrow. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	26. ETNUARY: BRETMAN ROCK, THE PLAYBOY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to ETNuary!
> 
> It's Bretman Day! Enter the Playboy! Onward!

**ETNUARY: BRETMAN ROCK, THE PLAYBOY**

*****

When Bretman got a phone call from Nikita that she knew of a hot 1940s themed party that would have cute boys, he was all for going. Had he known the truth, he _never_ would’ve gone in the first place, but he had, and he wasn’t going to be the same after that long night.

Bretman had _no idea_ of what was going on when he arrived at the meeting place to find Nikita, Joey Graceffa, and Matt there, and he really thought it was just a fun party, even if he thought it was odd that Nikita asked him to bring his katana with him. He brushed off Joey’s protest of him being here for what was suppose to be a dangerous mission, and was curious about Jael and Ryu when they showed up.

It was when Jael started explaining the plan of how to access Purgatory and the Museum of the Dead, that Bretman started to realize that this wasn’t a normal party, and that this might have something to do with the strange going-ons of the past two years and what had happened nine months ago that had left a number of YouTubers dead.

Bretman didn’t even have a chance to change his mind when a portal was opened by Jael and Ryu using their life magic on one of the artifacts from the 1920s house, the Crown of Oblivion, and the Life Crystal, and the next thing he knew, he and Joey were running through it to a whole different place altogether.

Bretman was concerned when the portal closed before the others could come through, and he followed Joey, primarily because he was feeling _way_ over his head, and because he didn’t want to get lost. He had a feeling that they were in a different realm when he saw the Collector and the Gorgon leave through a different portal, and he was honestly surprised when he and Joey found a circle of display cases filled with late YouTubers.

Bretman actually knew some of the YouTubers, but he thought they were dead and buried. So why were they in the display cases. He was admittedly startled when Joey grabbed a battle axe and used it to destroy the power source, freeing the eight YouTubers from the display cases, and when he saw how they were reacting to Joey, he started to realize that his friend had been responsible for their deaths.

Bretman regretted coming to the Museum of the Dead, was shocked to learn that Joey had actually died when the Sorceress appeared, and was pissed with the woman when she tricked Joey into activating the Armageddon Clock. He really didn’t want to become makeup powder or end up in hell, which would happen if they didn’t leave the museum before 6 am, and was all for getting the jeweled keys.

Bretman knew that he was impressing everyone, including himself, by finding clues and solving puzzles throughout the long night, and he was realizing how much the deaths were affecting Joey, especially when Colleen was killed by the Minotaur in a final death challenge that he’d voted her into, and regretted doing it.

Bretman was initially happy when Joey asked the Genie to bring Colleen back from the dead, was proud of himself for proving that he had what it took to be a pirate, and really didn’t like watching Ro become dino food to a pair of raptors. He recognized some of the souls that were in a glowing green jar, and he realized that the Sorceress was using them when she, at first, killed the Collector.

Bretman learned from Joey and Colleen that the monsters that the Collector, after reviving herself, brought with her, were monsters that they’d encountered before: Sam the Guardian from the 1920s house, a vampire and a blue harpy from the Victorian mansion, and from Everlock Hightower, Benjamin the Tall Man, Lucy, and the Carnival Master himself.

Bretman hadn’t liked being chased around by the monsters, but when it came to defeating the Collector and getting the final jeweled key, he was all for it. He wished that he’d dragged Joey away from the box that had been in the vault with the Cosmic Sphere the second it was revealed, but he’d been too focused on the Sphere itself.

Bretman wasn’t sure of how he was able to do it, but he used the Cosmic Sphere to make it possible for Joey to open the Soul Jar, freeing the souls and returning them to the land of the living, and opened a portal that he and Colleen were able to use to leave the museum once and for all. He didn’t understand why Joey went back for the box, but he was worried for him.

Bretman learned from the Society Against Evil that, when he used the Cosmic Sphere, he reshaped space and time, erasing the deaths and making it so that the YouTubers were alive and everyone believed that they’d been kidnapped and had been missing that whole time instead of being dead, and he hoped that the Society Against Evil would be able to find and rescue Joey.

Bretman _really_ hoped that Joey could be found, he really did.

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bretman is lucky to have survived that night, but I'm sure that he had a few chose words for Nikita when he got back to the real world with Colleen. I'll see you all tomorrow! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	27. ETNUARY: ANDREA RUSSETT, THE MYSTIC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to ETNuary!
> 
> It's Andrea Russett Day! Onward!

**ETNUARY: ANDREA RUSSETT, THE MYSTIC**

*****

When Andrea got an invite to attend a ball at a mansion that was, apparently, locked in the Victorian Era, she was perplexed of why Joey Graceffa would assign her the persona of the Mystic, given that she didn’t believe in that kind of stuff, and yet, she did look forward to the ball and find out where Joey had been for the past month.

Andrea thought the mansion was beautiful, but she also felt like there was something offish about the place, and she felt uneasy when Dorian greeted them by saying that they all looked delicious. She played her part as the Mystic, advising Liza and Alex to stay away from dark doorway, and she didn’t count on her warning coming true until Liza got kidnapped right in front of her.

Andrea was shocked to find that vampires were real and that they were holding Joey prison by having him chained to an x-pole and were using some kind of machine to drain him of his blood. She didn’t like it when she got captured by a vampire, and was glad when she was reunited with her friends after being rescued by Joey and Liza.

Andrea was disappointed when she saw that the carriages was gone, did wonder why Joey had invited them all there, and she wasn’t sure if she could believe him when he insisted that someone had used him to bring them all there. She started believing Joey after discovering a journal that was owned by the Sorceress, and realized that this evil woman was wanting to take over the modern world.

Andrea admittedly felt nervous when she agreed to lure Dorian out of the ballroom to get the first gem, and felt hopeful that it would be possible to get all of the gems without having to kill off their friends. She felt nervous about voting and felt horrible for Alex when Lauren was killed in the first final death challenge that DeStorm won.

Andrea did play the strategy game, given that she really didn’t want to die, and did wish that Jesse could’ve been saved instead of DeStorm, didn’t like seeing DeStorm killed off by the Dark Army, and felt _horrible_ when Liza ended up getting killed when they all tried to break the Sorceress’ rules for the game.

Andrea was admittedly annoyed when Gabbie, Tana, Tyler, and Alex ganged up on her and Joey to do the final death challenge by walking the Path of Betrayal, and she could tell that Joey wasn’t up to choosing a friend to betray. She figured that he must’ve been in this kind of situation before, based on what she’d heard about the events of last year, and took it upon herself to betray Tana instead.

Andrea hated seeing her friends getting killed off, was both grateful and sad when Alison gave her life to protect her from the werewolves, and thought that they _finally_ had a chance once the final gem had been found. She was pissed when the Sorceress swiped the final gem and forced her, Joey, and Tyler to hand the crown over.

Andrea didn’t like being chased around by some of the very lieutenants that she’d help defeat, did wonder how she, Tyler, and Joey managed to hide inside a red telephone booth, and was devastated when Joey was killed by the Sorceress.

Andrea was glad when Tyler managed to use the Crown of Oblivion to break the spell, and yet she wished Joey could’ve lived. She was shocked to learn from the Society Against Evil that the long night in the mansion had _actually_ lasted three months, and became worried when she was also told that Joey’s body, along with the crown, had gone missing.

Andrea really hoped that the Society Against Evil would be able to find Joey’s body to return to his boyfriend and his family, for she didn’t want Joey to suffer anymore then he already had.

Was that too much to ask after going through hell?

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured that Andrea would be upset to learn that Joey's body had gone missing and she would want him to be found and returned to his loved ones after going through hell twice.
> 
> I will post again tomorrow after I get home from my morning shift at the movie theater. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	28. ETNUARY: ALEX WASSABI, THE NOVELIST AND THE AVIATOR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to ETNuary!
> 
> Yes, this is a late update for Alex Day, but I've had a busy day and I've been worried about my sister Stephanie, who went to the ER yesterday to deal with some pain and it back home, recovering.
> 
> Ok, enough about real life. Onward!

**ETNUARY: ALEX WASSABI, THE NOVELIST AND THE AVIATOR**

*****

When Alex got the invite to attend a ball at a house that was, apparently, locked in the Victorian Era and was given the persona of the Novelist, he thought it was a neat party, especially since his girlfriend, Lauren, had also been invited to attend. Also, he was wondering if this mansion was where Joey Graceffa, who’d been missing for a month, had been hiding out for some reason.

Alex found the mansion to be impressive, he _actually_ forgot to breath when Lauren showed up in her ballgown, and he was certain that there were going to be more balls in their future after seeing his girlfriend in _that_ dress.

Alex was surprised to find a map half on the portrait of Dorian, along with other clues found by the group, and started getting a bad feeling when Alison, Dorian’s daughter, pulled him and Tyler aside and issued the warning that they needed to get themselves and their friends out of the mansion before it was too late.

Alex wished that they all had left when a man kidnapped Liza, leading to the discovery that vampires were _real_ , and that Joey was being held prisoner. He was alarmed to see his friend chained to an x-pole and attached to a machine that the vampires were using to drain him of his blood.

Alex did wonder why Joey had invited them all there after they were all reunited, and was skeptical, at first, when Joey insisted that he’d been used to bring them all there. He started believing his friend after learning that if the Sorceress got her hands on the Crown of Oblivion, then the modern world would be doomed.

Alex didn’t like it when Lauren was voted into the final death challenge just because their so-called friends thought that she was weak and useless, and he was devastated when DeStorm came back from the challenge alive and had left Lauren behind as food for the vampires.

Alex didn’t like getting kidnapped by Jorogumo, was disappointed when DeStorm was rescued instead of Jesse, and he was glad when he managed to defeat DeStorm in the final death challenge. He did his best to keep Liza from getting killed by the harpy after they tried to break the rules, but Alison blocked his and Joey’s way.

Alex was all for Joey and Andrea to walk the Path of Betrayal, but regretted this choice when Tana got killed and learned that they had had to choose between their friends of whom to betray, and he wished that he could’ve saved Gabbie from getting her heart ripped out by the Promethean Man.

Alex didn’t really blame Joey when he ended up dying in the Dark Dimension – although he was confused when he found himself in a museum and dressed as an aviator from the 1940s. He wasn’t happy to see DeStorm, and he was a bit skeptical of the fact that Joey was there to save them all from the Collector.

Alex wasn’t thrilled to see that the Sorceress was there, but was shocked to learn that she’d _actually_ killed Joey, and started taking things really seriously after the letter was found with the warning that if they weren’t out of the Museum of the Dead before the Armageddon Clock struck 6 am, they all would be dusted and sent straight to Hell.

Alex knew that it was a gamble, but he decided to try out being a villain and allied himself with DeStorm, only to have that plan backfire when DeStorm surprised him by throwing the final death challenge in Lauren’s name.

This spooked Alex enough to get him back to his normal self, wishing that he could’ve kept Colleen from dying, was impressed when Joey took his place in a final death challenge, and was glad to see Colleen when she was brought back from the dead with a wish.

Alex chose not to be angry at Joey when he lost the final death challenge, and accepted his fate of being killed by the pirates. Although, why he was now in a place that was green and liquid-like was just plain confusing.

Where the heck was he?

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex went out a hero the second time around, and there's no changing that.
> 
> I'll see you all tomorrow. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	29. ETNUARY: JESSE WELLEN, THE OUTLAW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to ETNuary!
> 
> It's Jesse Day! Please show the Outlaw some love. Onward!

**ETNUARY: JESSE WELLEN, THE OUTLAW**

*****

When Jesse got the invite to attend a ball at a mansion that was, apparently, locked in the Victorian Era and saw that the invite was from Joey, who’d been missing for a month, he decided to go to the party and find out where his friend had been, given this wasn’t the first time Joey had disappeared before.

Jesse liked being the Outlaw since it fitted him quite well, and he had a gun, which really made him happy. He was impressed by the mansion, chatted with the other YouTubers, and was wondering where Joey was, hoping that he was ok since he couldn’t stop thinking of when Joey and other YouTubers went missing the year before and only three were found alive and rescued.

Jesse and the others started finding clues, one of which revealed a key and a map half, and he was alarmed when Liza got kidnapped. He felt a bit useless since he wasn’t able to rescue Liza, was alarmed to learn that there were _real_ vampires, and he was scared for Joey, when he saw his friend chained to an x-pole and there was a machine that the vampires were using to take his friend’s blood.

Jesse was all for leaving when the group was fully reunited and was disappointed to find that the carriages were missing. He believed that Joey was being used, especially after learning from a journal about the Sorceress and her plan to use the Crown of Oblivion to invade and conquer the modern world if they didn’t find the gems first.

Jesse wasn’t keen on voting his friends into final death challenges, and even though he had intended to vote Lauren into the first final death challenge, he chose to vote for Alex instead, fulfilling his request. He felt sorry for Alex when Lauren ended up dying after she lost the final death challenge, and he was honestly startled when the Sorceress herself appeared.

Jesse wanted to get out of the mansion, but he was fed up with the whole looking for clues and puzzles to the point that he decided that he needed a freaking break so that someone else could be the hero for a change, and so he decided to go exploring with DeStorm.

Jesse ended up regretting this decision when he and DeStorm ended up getting captured by Jorogumo’s handmaidens, and was worried for the two girls who would have to go into the final death challenge to save him and DeStorm.

Jesse didn’t blame Joey in the slightest for what was going on, given that he let himself get caught since he hadn’t been thinking with his brain at the time, and he wished that he could have another chance.

Jesse was disappointed when Gabbie won the final death challenge and chose DeStorm over him, and while his death at Jorogumo’s fangs was painful, it was also quick – and he ended up in the World Between Worlds.

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was REALLY upset when Jesse got killed off in the third episode. It killed me just like it killed Joey on the inside.
> 
> I'll see you all tomorrow! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	30. ETNUARY: OLI WHITE, THE BIG GAME HUNTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to ETNuary!
> 
> It's Oli Day and tomorrow is the last day for ETuary. Wow, this month has gone by fast!
> 
> Anyway, time to focus on the Big Game Hunter. Onward!

**ETNUARY: OLI WHITE, THE BIG GAME HUNTER**

*****

When Oli got the invite to attend a dinner party at a house that was, apparently, locked in the 1920s and had been given the persona of The Big Game Hunter, he thought that it was going to be a neat themed dinner party for YouTubers.

Oli was amazed when the house did appear like magic, and he was impressed that Joey had inherited such an amazing place. He did enjoy the party, did inquired of whether Joey was going to live there with Daniel and their dogs, and it wasn’t lost on him that Lele and GloZell were showing interest in being a part of the house or for the supposed money that they thought Joey had gotten with the house.

Oli was honestly alarmed when Shane started coughing up blood after being poisoned and felt like a failure when he couldn’t help save Shane. He was shocked to learn that Shane had been a member of a secret society known as the Society Against Evil, according to a letter that had been in his friend’s jacket, and he had _no_ intention of staying in the house any longer.

Oli didn’t like being in the 1920s, especially after the time traveling car got blown up, and he was determined not to die there if he could avoid it. He didn’t like voting for his friends to go into the final death challenges, and yet, he was sure that Joey hadn’t known about the Evil hiding inside the house.

Oli regretted his vote for Justine and his part in burying her alive in that coffin, and that guardian was _seriously_ freaky. After surviving a final death challenge with Timothy, he’d questioned Arthur of who voted for him, and while he’d been surprised to learn that Joey _had_ voted for him, he wasn’t surprise that Matt had voted him as well, having noted how he avoided making eye contact earlier.

Oli was disappointed when the ritual failed and didn’t like being terrorized by a demon while working on finding the rosary needed for the exorcism. He did get back at Matt by voting him into the final death challenge, and he hated that more of his friends had to die in order to free four of the five owners.

Oli should’ve realized that Arthur was the final owner, and was all for freeing his brother. He was glad when they were able to do the right ritual to seal away the Evil and buried the artifacts on the grounds before _finally_ leaving to return to 2016.

Oli was shocked to learn from the Society Against Evil that he, Eva, and Joey had been trapped in the 1920s house for _three flippin’ months!_ He was all for going along with the cover story and moving on with his life, wanting to put the trip through hell behind him as much as possible.

Oli was worried when, a full year and a month later, Joey went missing, and when he got both a package and an invite, he immediately tore up the invite when he saw that it was from Joey and he tossed the package out the nearest window without even opening it. For there was _no way_ that he was going to any party in a location locked in time ever again!

Oli was worried when a group of YouTubers went missing for three months, and he was devastated to learn that Joey had died at the hands of a Sorceress when Tyler and Andrea were the only ones to escape with their lives from a mansion that’d been locked in the Victorian Era.

Oli was worried when he learned that Joey’s body, along with the Crown of Oblivion, had gone missing, and he hoped that the Society Against Evil, who he wasn’t too keen on trusting, could find his friend’s body so that it could have a proper burial.

Yeah, Oli _really_ wanted Joey to have a proper burial in order to give closure to Daniel, his family, and his friends.

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oli survived, but it wasn't easy, and I figured that he would be worried when Joey disappeared and also would be wanting Joey's body to be found and given a proper burial.
> 
> I will see you all tomorrow for the last day of ETNuary. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	31. ETNUARY: DANIEL PREDA, LOYAL BOYFRIEND FOREVER!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to ETNuary!
> 
> It's the final day of both January AND ETNuary! It's Free Day and I want you all to hold onto your wigs, because I've come up with something that's going to snatch them right off your heads! Onward!

**ETNUARY: DANIEL PREDA, LOYAL BOYFRIEND FOREVER!**

*****

When Daniel first learned that his boyfriend, Joey Graceffa, was having a recurring nightmare, he advised him to seek out some professional help, especially since this was happening every _single_ night, and he was worried for Joey’s welfare.

Daniel was surprised when a man named Arthur showed up out of a blue one day with a letter for Joey, learning that his boyfriend had apparently inherited an estate from a distant relative, and he was immediately concerned when Joey showed him a picture of the house and revealed that it was the same house from his nightmare.

Daniel was skeptical when Arthur explained that the house was locked in the 1920s and that nothing modern could be taken to the place, or else it wouldn’t appear to them, and he reluctantly agreed to go with Joey to see the house first-hand.

Daniel didn’t have a hard time in finding 1920s clothing for him and Joey, and he was both amazed and shocked when the house _did_ appear like magic right before their eyes. He had to admit that the house and the estate were impressive, although he felt nervous around Sarah the maid and Marvin the groundskeeper, and he reluctantly agreed to spend the night there after Joey begged him.

Daniel thought that the nightmare was gone forever when he and Joey had two decent nights at the house, but that changed on the third night, when Joey had the nightmare – only with something different this time around: there was a voice telling Joey that he needed to invite others to the house.

Daniel tried to convince Joey to leave the house with him when he returned to 2016 to look after their dogs, but Joey wanted to stay longer, and after several weeks, he finally told Joey that either he left the house for good or they move there with the dogs and his mom.

Daniel was mildly disappointed when Joey said that he wanted to live at the house and was supposed to get the deed soon. He reluctantly agreed to move to the 1920s house with the dogs and his mom once Joey had the deed, and when the night of the party came, he waited for his boyfriend to have the party and come back with the deed.

Daniel became worried when Joey didn’t come home the next morning with the deed, and he called the police after waiting the required 24 hours. He learned that they had gotten similar missing person’s reports from the families and friends of the following YouTubers: Shane Dawson, Andrea Brooke, Justine Ezarik, GloZell Green, Sierra Furtago, Matt Haag, Timothy DeLaGhetto, Lele Pons, Oli White, and Eva Gutowski.

For three _long_ months, Daniel had no idea of whether his boyfriend was dead or alive, whether their friends were still alive, and when he used a vintage 1920s bike, along with one of the 1920s outfits, to bike to where the house was suppose to be, he couldn’t even find it _or_ see it.

Daniel wasn’t sure of how, but for some reason the connection between the 1920s house and the modern world had been cut off, and he feared that he would never see Joey or their friends ever again. He was relieved when, one day, he got a call from the police that Joey, Oli, and Eva had been found alive.

Daniel was happy to be reunited with Joey, giving him a _very_ public kiss that was _long_ overdue, and he learned that an organization known as the Society Against Evil had been responsible for saving them from Arthur, who had apparently been the leader of a cult.

Daniel was sad that Shane, Andrea, Justine, GloZell, Sierra, Matt, Timothy, and Lele had all died, and he went to each of the funerals with Joey, Eva, and Oli. He also helped Joey with the nightmares that were brought on by the three months of hell that he’d gone through, and he was glad when Joey started having less nightmares as time went by.

Daniel did noticed that there were times when he would find Joey staring off into space, and this happened on and off during the year. He figured that it had to do with them getting close to the anniversary of the deaths of their friends, and then his boyfriend just disappeared one day without a trace.

Daniel was immediately worried and, when Joey didn’t come home after the passing of twenty-four hours, he called the cops to report him missing, and for the next month, he was worried that Joey would be found dead in a ditch somewhere.

Daniel did get a call from Eva and Oli about how they had both gotten invites and packages from Joey, inviting them to a ball at a Victorian mansion, and that they had _no_ intention of going. He didn’t really blame them, but he wished he could’ve gotten an invite in order to find out if Joey _was_ at the mansion or if this was a cruel prank.

Daniel was worried when a different group of YouTubers went missing: Lauren, Jesse, DeStorm, Liza, Tana, Gabbie, Alex, Tyler, and Andrea all went missing for three months. He was wondering if this had anything to do with the event of last year, and was relieved when he heard that the Society Against Evil had managed to find the mansion.

Daniel was _devastated_ to learn from Tyler and Andrea that Joey had gone missing during the incident at the mansion, and while he was glad that the Society Against Evil _were_ looking for Joey, he wanted to do the search himself.

A year later, Daniel learned that another group of YouTubers had gone missing: Jc, Roi, Teala, Colleen, Safiya, Ro, Manny, Matt, and Nikita. He was worried when nothing was heard from them for three months, and he was both glad and sad when the Society Against Evil found and rescued Joey, Matt, and Nikita from a town called Everlock.

Daniel was thrilled when he and Joey were reunited, and he learned the full truth from his boyfriend about what had _really_ happened at the 1920s house, the Victorian mansion, and in the town of Everlock.

Daniel was, admittedly, disappointed that Joey hadn’t told him any of this sooner, but he understood why, and he hoped that Joey was right when he said that he would be joining the Society Against Evil in order to be able to have access to certain resources in order to find and bring their friends back from the dead.

Nine months later, Daniel agreed to tell anyone who asked that Joey was on a vacation, and he waited for when Joey, Matt, and Nikita would return from the World Between Worlds with their friends alive once again.

A month later, Daniel got a phone call to come to a safe house owned by the Society Against Evil, and when he got there, he was pleasantly surprised and happy to find all of his late friends were once again alive and well thanks to an object called the Cosmic Sphere.

Daniel learned that the Cosmic Sphere had reshaped time so that the deaths of the past three events had been erased and that, with the exception of himself, the survivors, and the Society Against Evil, everyone believed that the ones who’d died had been kidnapped instead.

Daniel was confused when he couldn’t find Joey and learned from Bretman and Colleen that Joey had remained at the Museum of the Dead in Purgatory, and that it had something to do with a strange box. He wanted to go to the museum to rescue Joey, but he was told that the Society Against Evil were going to search for Joey.

Daniel hoped that Joey would be found and brought back to him, for he _really_ wanted his boyfriend back, and if he had to go through hell itself to save his boyfriend, then he was going to do it.

Yeah, Daniel was _that_ willing to go through hell to save Joey, _that_ was how much he loved Joey Graceffa.

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a theory going around that Daniel will be the hero in the upcoming season of ETN to go and rescue Joey from Pandora's Box, and while I rather that not be true, I know deep down Daniel is THAT willing to save someone he loves, including his own boyfriend.
> 
> I'll see you all later! Bye for now! R&R everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was interesting to write. I will see you all later! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


End file.
